Le pacte
by Rach33
Summary: ¤Chapitre 9¤ Réponse au défi d'Ange Jedusor Alors que le 11° anniversaire de Harry approche, James et Lily deviennent de plus en plus sombres: Ils n'ont pas oubliés le pacte qui les lie à Voldemort
1. Chapitre 1 : Perdre son fils

**Titre :** Le pacte

**Auteur :** Moi (c'est con, hein ?)

**Résumé :** Alors que le onzième anniversaire de Harry approche, James et Lily deviennent de plus en plus sombres : ils n'ont pas oublié le pacte, qu'ils ont passés avec Voldemort…

**Genre :** Je sais pas trop. Drama, ça c'est sûr, mais après, ça reste faut voir.

**Inspiration **: L'un des défis d'Ange Jedusor.

**Rating :** PG-13, mais ça peut monter, je vais voir. Les scènes, de viollence et de sexe, c'est pas mon genre, mais si je n'en décris pas, il faudra bien que j'y fasse allusion à un moment ou à un autre sinon, y a plus d'histoire…

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Sauf peut être Tania… Les idées aussi sont à moi, mais pas celle de « l'héritier de Voldemort » que j'ai emprinté à la fic, « un autre destin ». J'ai pas pris le temps de prévenir l'auteur, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

**Notes diverses ****:** Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire… N'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos impressions sur l'histoire ! Ah, aussi : je sais que la bataille qui s'est déroulée la nuit ou James et Lily auraient dû mourrir ne s'est pas du tout déroulée comme ça dans la version « officielle ». Mais après tout, c'est une fic, non ? Tout est permis !

Chapitre 1 Perdre son fils 

         _- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_         - Pousse-toi, idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_         - Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_         Une voix suraïgue se mit alors à rire._

         - Harry ! HARRY !

         Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il lança un regard frénétique autour de lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité et qu'il comprenne ce qui c'était passé.

         - Harry, ça va ?

         Harry leva les yeux. Sa mère, inquiète, le serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait dû l'entendre crier et devait s'être précipitée dans la chambre pour le tirer de son cauchemar.

         - Ca va, maman, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, dit-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer sa mère. Je… je vais bien…

         Lily le sera encore plus dans ses bras. Elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.

         - Tu es sûr ?

         - O… Oui.

         Harry jetta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était plus de dix heures.

         - Je vais me lever, de toute façon.

         - Bien, comme tu veux.

         Lily dessera son étreinte et se leva. Harry se sentit légèrement déçut. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste un peu plus, le temps qu'il se remette complêtement de son cauchemar.

- Le petit-déjeuné est déjà pret, de toute façon. Mais dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'il en reste !

         Lily sortit, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

         Ce cauchemar, toujours le même, le hantait depuis le début des vacances et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il signifiait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la voix suppliante était celle de sa mère et que l'autre appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

         Mais que venait faire Voldemort dans les cauchemars de Harry ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Harry avait déjà entendu parlé de rêves prémonitoires, mais il doutait que s'en soit un. A sa connaissance, ses parents n'avaient jamais eu aucun ennuis avec le Mage noir.

         A moins que ses parents ne lui aient menti, qu'ils lui cachent des choses.

         Harry se sentit coupable de penser ça. Jamais ses parents ne lui mentiraient sur quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins sur des sujets aussi grave.

         _N'est-ce pas ?_

         Lily descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans le salon. Il était désert. Il n'y avait que le silence, brisé de temps en temps par le « tic-tac » de la veille l'horloge qui faisait l'angle du mur.

         Jamais, auparavent, Lily n'avait fait attention à cette horloge. Ce n'était qu'un objet servant à mesurer le temps, rien d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout, c'était devenu un instrument de torture.

_Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible_

_Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit « souviens-toi ! »_

_Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi_

_Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible *_

         - Lily, ça va ?

         Lily leva les yeux vers son mari qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Tout comme elle, il était tendu.

         - Avons-nous fait le bon choix, James ?

         James sembla troublé par cette question. Il s'approcha de sa femme et la prit doucement par la taille. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié. Comment oublier une telle chose, de toute manière ?

         - Bien sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix ! Quoi que nous réserve l'avenir, je préfère voir Harry vivant plustôt que mort !

         Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily.

         - Je ne sais pas, James, je ne sais plus ! Je suis complêtement perdue. Sans doute aurions-nous dû réfléchir avant de le sacrifier…

         - Nous ne _pouvions pas_ réfléchir !

         - Nous avons accepté par pur égoïsme ! Parce que nous voulions avoir la chance de voir notre enfant grandir, mais nous n'avons pas pensé à ce qu'il deviendrait ! Qui sait ce qu'Il lui fera subir ?

         Lily éclatat en sanglots. James la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

         - Je ne m'étais jamais inquiétée de ça avant, reconnut Lily. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. Peur de l'avenir.

         James ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait peur. Mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il était désespéré, en fait, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour rassurer Lily, lui redonner courage, l'empêcher de sombrer. Et personne, à part lui, ne pouvait le faire.

         A l'époque, ils avaient cru faire le meilleur choix. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour briser le Pacte. En dix ans, cela paraissait faisable. Mais ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus que se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Voldemort a voulut tuer Harry.

********** Début du Flash Back **********

James était effondré sur le sol, mortellement blessé. Il perdait tout son sang et allait mourir si personne ne s'occupait de lui rapidement.

         Lily faisait face à Lord Voldemort. Harry était derrière elle, temporairement protégé par sa mère. Mais pour combien de temps, encore ? Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à tuer Lily pour avoir l'enfant.

         Voldemort s'approchait, Lily recula d'un pas. Elle était terrorisée et semblait sur le point de craquer émotionnellement.

         - Non, pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

         - Pousse-toi, petite idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

         - Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

         Une voix suraïgue se mit alors à rire. Voldemort la prit par le bras et l'envoya contre le mur. Puis, il leva sa baguette vers le nourisson.

         - NON ! hurla Lily en s'élançant entre la bageutte et Harry. Non, pitié, épargnez-le ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez si vous le laissez vivre ! Pitié, ne le tuez pas…, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

         Le temps semblait s'être soudain figé. Voldemort tenait toujours sa baguette pointée sur Lily, prête à la tuer pour s'occuper ensuite de Harry. James, qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, n'osait plus faire un geste. Lily retenait son souffle. Même Harry, qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait, ne bougeait plus, les yeux fixés sur Lord Voldemort.

         - _Tout_ ce que je veux ?

         Lily lança un regard vers James.

         - Oui, absolument tout ce que vous voulez, du moment que laissez notre fils vivre, dit celui-ci. Même notre vie à tous les deux, si vous le voulez !

         Voldemort eut un horrible rictus. Lily comprit qu'il était interessé de la proposition et redoutait ce qu'il allait réclamer.

         - Ca reste à voir. Oui, il y a quelque chose que vous pouriez me donner. Après tout, cet enfant serait plus utile vivant que mort…

         James tenta de se relever, mais il avait perdu trop de sang. Il n'était qu'à demi conscient, mais ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu.

         - Que voulez-vous ? demenda-t-il faiblement, mais s'efforçant de garder la tête haute face à Voldemort.

         - Votre fils.

         Lily faillit s'effondrer. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Elle croisa le regard paniqué de son mari.

         - Vous avez une chance, dit Voldemort. Je vous laisse votre fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans. Passé cet âge, je viendrais le chercher et alors il n'appartiendra qu'à moi de choisir ce que sera son avenir. Mais je ne le tuerais pas.

         Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa un court silence s'installer, puis reprit.

         - Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Si vous acceptez, nous scellerons magiquement ce pacte. Si vous refusez, vous mourrez tous les trois, bien entendu.

         Il disparut alors en transplanant.

         Voldemort tint parole et revint le lendemain. James et Lily s'étaient mis d'accord, après bien des cris et des pleurs, pour accepter la proposition du Seigneur des ténèbres. James s'était juré de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour empêcher Voldemort d'emmener Harry, sans pour autant le condamner à la mort. Mais il ignorait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de défaire un pacte scellé par la magie.

         C'est avec espoir que les parents de l'enfant prononçaient les paroles qui devaient les lier à Voldemort.

         « Harry Potter, notre fils bien aimé, appartiendra corps et âme à Lord Voldemort le jour de ses onze ans. »

         Mais c'était trop tard. Le serment venait d'être prononcé.

Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun espoir pour Harry.

********** Fin du Flash Back **********

         James lâcha Lily. Il avait entendu Harry descendre les escaliers.

         Il se sentit coupable. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, Voldemort viendra réclamer son dû. Lily et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire à Harry ce qui l'attendait. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage d'aller lui parler. Harry était si heureux ici ! Comment pouvaient-ils lui expliquer que lorsqu'il n'avait que un an, ils l'avaient vendu à Voldemort ?

         Qu'auriez-vous fait, à leur place ? Auriez-vous eu l'audace de dire que vous auriez tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Certe, c'est facile à dire tant que ça ne vous arrive pas. Mais le jour où ça vous tombe dessus sans crier garre, vous êtes tellement paniqué que vous ne pouvez plus réfléchir. Et c'est alors l'instinc de survie qui prends le relais sur votre raison et qui commande vos actes. Celui qui dit « Accepte, protège la vie de ceux que tu aimes, peu importe les conséquances. »

         Pourtant, Harry le saurait tôt ou tard. Et s'il l'apprenait lorsque Voldemort viendrait le chercher, il risquerait de ne pas comprendre et de leur en vouloir à mort.

         De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il faudrait un certain temps à Harry pour qu'il encaisse le coup. Et du temps, ils n'en avaient plus. Car ce soir à minuit, Voldemort viendrait chercher ce qui lui appartiendrait désormais de droit.

         « Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il te fasse, n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons, car tu es et tu seras toujours notre fils ! » Voilà les paroles qui brûlaient les lèvres de James. Mais où trouver la force de les prononcer ?

         Minuit moins vingt. James et Lily étaient de plus en plus tendus. Harry n'avait rien remarqué. Il était plongé dans le livre que lui avait offert son parrain pour ses onze ans. Le collis était arrivé par hibou quelques jours plus tôt, mais ses parents lui avait donné ses cadeaux d'anniversaire en avance. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, mais il était étonné.

         Même Harry aurait pu remarquer le silence pesant et tendu qui s'était installé dans le salon, s'il avait conscentit à lever le nez de son bouquin.

         Lily jetta un regard assacin à l'horloge, comme si tout était de sa faute. Minuit moins dix.

         Comment réagira Harry lorsque Voldemort arrivera ? Leur en voudra-t-il de ne rien lui avoir dit ? Question stupide. Bien sûr qu'il leur en voudra. Et qui sait si Voldemort n'en profitera pas pour le monter contre eux ?

         Minuit moins cinq.

         Que comptait-Il faire de lui, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi avait-il dit que Harry serait plus utile vivant que mort ? Que signifiait pour lui « appartenir_ corps et âme_ » ?

         Plus que trois minutes.

         - Harry ? murmura Lily.

         Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

         - Harry !

         Il leva le nez du livre, légèrement contrarié.

         - Est-ce que tu nous aimes, ton père et moi ?

         Il parut surprit par la question.

         - Bien sûr ! Vous êtes mes parents, non ?

         - Est-ce que tu aimes, en sachant que nous avons fait par le passé certaines… choses… pas très jolies ?

         Harry était de plus en plus étonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il fut interronput par l'horloge qui commençait à sonner minuit.

         Un claquement sonore retentit et un homme vêtu d'une cape noire venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon. L'horloge sonna encore deux coups, puis se tut.

         - Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença Harry.

         Il fut coupé par le nouveau venu.

         - Mais c'est qu'il a l'air surprit, le petit ? Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

Silence.

- Bravo. Belle confiance parent/enfant ! A moins que vous n'ayez oublié notre pacte ?

         - Comment pourrait-on l'oublier ? s'écria James froidement.

         - Oh, vous jouez les parents irrités, à présent ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez accepté cet accord parce que c'était ça ou la mort. Mais maintenant que l'un des dangers est écarté, vous voulez garder votre fils… ! Non, non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

         - Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qui… qui êtes-vous ? s'écria Harry qui était totallement désorienté.

         L'inconnu eut un rire froid qui glaça Harry de terreur.

         - Qui je suis ? Je suis Lord Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je pense que je vais laisser à tes parents _l'honneur_ de te l'expliquer.

         Le mage eut un horrible rictus. Harry se tourna vers ses parents, sans comprendre.

         Voldemort se tenait devant lui ? Non, c'était impossible ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Qu'est-ce que ses parents auraient dû lui dire ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était-il ici, chez lui ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

         Harry attendait les explications, mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne semblaient décidés à parler.

         - Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir et que j'ignore ?

         Le regard de Lily se perdit dans le vague. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour avoir des remors. James ne semblait pas aller mieux.

         - Bien, puisque tes _chers_ parents ne semblent pas décidés à te dire la vérité, il va falloir que je le fasse moi-même, dit Voldemort avec une froideur amusée. 

         Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de ce qu'il lui dirait, mais il voulait savoir.

         - Tes parents ont signé un pacte lorsque tu n'avais qu'un an. Un pacte qui dit que tu m'appartiendras le jour de tes onze ans. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je suis venu te chercher.

         Harry était horrifié. Ses parents l'avaient vendu ? Non, c'est impossible ! Il te ment ! Lord Voldement ne fait que te mentir ! Jamais ils n'auraient fait ça !

         Harry se tourna vers ses parents dans l'attente d'une expliaction. Mais elle ne vint pas. Il ne pût qu'en conclure que Voldemort dirait la vérité. Un lourd silence s'installa, brisé par la voix glaciale du Mage.

         -  Mais, dites-moi, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop attaché à cet enfant ? Ce serait domage.

         - Comment… est-ce… possible ? murmura Harry sans force.

         Silence. Toujours le silence. Et cet horrible sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Harry sentit alors la fureur monter en lui. Il aurait voulut hurler, Le silence de ses parents le désespérait. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahit.

         - Il est temps d'y aller. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

         Il tendit la main pour prendre Harry, mais celui-ci, plus par réflexe que par peur, recula d'un pas.

         Voldemort l'attrapa alors viollement et il le salon disparut.

         * Extrait de « L'Horloge », un poème de Charles Baudelaire. Je le trouve tout à fait adapté à la situation. La preuve que ce qu'on étudie en Français n'est pas toujours inintéressant. Même si je préfère largement la version chantée de Mylène Farmer… Pas vous ?

         Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Le chapitre fait 8 pages de Word. Je l'ai écrit en un après-midi, et croyez-moi que je commence à avoir de sérieuses crampes. Mais je pense que ça en vallait la peine !

Alors, ça vous plait ? J'espère, par ce que l'idée de l'histoire, c'est pas de moi, c'est l'un des défis d'Ange Jedusor !

S'i' 'ous plaîîîît, laissez des reviews !!!!! C'est dans votre intérêt. Ouais, parce que vu le peu de Review que je reçois pour chaque fic, j'ai adopté la solution du « Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux des Review ! » Bon, pour cette fic, je vais pas être très exigeante, j'en demande que cinq.

*Regard assacin d'éventuels lecteurs intéressés par la suite* Ouais, bon ben je crois que je vais y aller, hein ? Parce que j'ai besoin d'être en vie pour écrire la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Prisionnière du père

**Titre :** Le pacte

**Auteur :** Moi (c'est con, hein ?)

**Résumé :** Alors que le onzième anniversaire de Harry approche, James et Lily deviennent de plus en plus sombres : ils n'ont pas oublié le pacte, qu'ils ont passés avec Voldemort…

**Genre :** Je sais pas trop. Drama, ça c'est sûr, mais après, ça reste faut voir.

**Inspiration **: L'un des défis d'Ange Jedusor.

**Rating :** PG-13. Attention, ça se confirme, bien que ce ne soit pas encore très méchant dans ce chapitre ( j'ai fait des efforts, je me suis retenue…)

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Sauf peut être Tania… Les idées aussi sont à moi, mais pas celle de « l'héritier de Voldemort » que j'ai emprinté à la fic, « un autre destin ». J'ai pas pris le temps de prévenir l'auteur, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

**Notes diverses ****:** Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire… N'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos impressions sur l'histoire ! Ah, aussi : je sais que la bataille qui s'est déroulée la nuit ou James et Lily auraient dû mourrir ne s'est pas du tout déroulée comme ça dans la version « officielle ». Mais après tout, c'est une fic, non ? Tout est permis !

         Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews. En une heure, j'ai franchit la barre des 5 Reviews que j'avais fixé ! A l'heure où j'écris ça, j'ai déjà entamé le second chapitre. Je vais me forcer pour le finir le plus tôt possible Enfin, si j'arrive à jongler entre continuer à écrire et répondre aux Reviews. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que je me pleins ! Au contraire, je suis en vacances, comme tout le monde, alors j'ai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toutes mes fics ! Continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez !

         Lady Jedusor : Ce que va faire Voldemort avec Harry, je l'ai déjà dit « involontairement ». Suffit d'être attentif ! Quant à l'expression « corps et âme », ça faisait parti du défi. C'est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions, mais je sais déjà ce que je vais en faire !

         Ange Jedusor : Le premier chapitre est génial ? Eh ! Merci, mais c'était _ton_ idée ! Dans le second chapitre, je vais laisser Harry déprimer un peu. C'est sadique, je sais, mais c'est juste le temps qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur un nouveau personnage.

         Miss Jedusor : Eh, eh ! Doucement ! Je n'avais écrit que le quart de second chapitre quand j'ai publié le premier. C'était pas une attente trop longue, au moins ?

         Eva Jedusor : La voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je n'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère ?

         Lady : Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en demander plus, mais je « l'immense » succès de mes autres fics, je me méfis !

         Océane Potter : Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais James et Lily n'ont pas accepté de vendre Harry pour vivre, c'est pour des raisons plus obscures… que je vais éclairer plus tard !

         Zimarme : Merci ! (oups, c'est la réponse la plus courte que j'ai fait à présent ! Marianne, ma vieille, force-toi, un peu !!! Bon, désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.)

         Lyra. B : C'est quoi ce pseudo ? Il me fait penser à Lyra Betley, la mère de Tom dans la fic de Roxane ! Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas…

         Céline. S : Et bien, m'attends plus, la voilà, la suite !

         Khellar : C'est vrai qu'il est compliqué. Je l'ai relevé, parce que j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je vais mettre dans les trois premiers chapitres (à conditions que les idées ne m'échappent pas), après, je n'ai qu'une vague idée. J'improviserais !

         Marion-moune : T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ! Sauf peut-être si je sèche trop… Mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver si je reçois autant de review pour les chapitres à venir que pour le premier.

         Diane23 : Je crois bien que c'est cette Review qui m'a fait le plus rire ! Eh ! Me tue pas, tu l'as, la suite, hein ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de Review, si toi ça monte, moi, ça chute ! Et je m'inquiète drôlement pour cette fic, parce  que c'est bien parti. TROP bien, même. L'expérience me dit que ça ne va pas durer. T'es drôlement maline, tu sais ? Oui, il y a une histoire d'Héritier de Voldemort. Alors, QUI est-ce ? Tania, Harry ou… _les deux_ ? T'auras pas à te torturer l'esprit longtemps, la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

         Ange déchu666 : Eh ben, la voilà, la suite.

         Cyngathy : Franchement ? Vaut mieux pas faire attention à toutes les fautes ! Enfin, maintenant, j'ai ma correctrice perso, alors ça devrait aller mieux ! (Grand merci à Lady Jedusor) 

         Jo : Ouh, là, là, j'ai failli t'oublier, toi ! Tu as envoyé la Review alors que j'allais posté le second chapitre. Bon, au moins, t'auras pas à patienter !

         Bon, je tiens à signaler que j'ai en ce moment de sérieux problèmes avec Internet. Ce truc marche que quand il veut et ça commence vraiment à m'énerver. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'ordi s'est déconnecté tout seul alors que je vérifiais mon courrier et que je crois avoir perdu un ou deux mails dans le tas. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas dans la liste ci-dessus, c'est que c'est votre Review qui s'est perdue et je m'en excuse.

         Eh, c'est génial, deux pages de notes ! C'est énorme ! Bon, place au chapitre maintenant.

Chapitre 2 Prisonnière du père 

         Bientôt, Harry se retrouva dans un nouveau salon, très différent de celui qu'il venait de quitter. La pièce était peu meublée, mais luxueuse. Un épais tapis recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher. Une grande table se trouvait derrière Harry. Vu son allure, elle devait être très veille, non pas parce qu'elle était abîmée, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'elle avait un style de meubles du Moyen âge. En chêne, très robuste.  A droite de Harry, une grande porte-fenêtre fermée par des volets donnait vers l'extérieur. En face de lui, ce trouvait une cheminée où brûlait un feu vif. Un fauteuil se trouvait devant, et Harry vit une main qui dépassait de l'accoudoir.

         - _Tania_ ! s'écria Voldemort.

         La main disparut soudain et quelqu'un se leva brusquement du fauteuil. C'était une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de quinze ans, au maximum. Elle était maigre, pas mince, maigre. Ses  cheveux d'un noir de jais, comme ceux de Harry, tombaient sur ses épaules. Ils contrastaient énormément avec son teint pâle. Ses yeux, tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, exprimaient à ce moment précis de la surprise, et aussi de la crainte.

         - Maître ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je… Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Les Potter n'ont pas dû vous causer trop de difficultés ?

         - Non, en effet, répondit Voldemort, d'un ton légèrement impatient. S'en était presque décevant.

         - C'est… une bonne chose, dit la fille, comme si elle en doutait.

         - Il est tard. Montre donc à notre « invité » sa chambre. Tu lui feras visiter le Manoir demain.

         - Bien, Maître.

         Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Elle mit une main derrière son dos et le poussa avec douceur en avant. Il sembla enfin se réveiller et il suivit la jeune fille hors de la pièce.

         - Alors, Potter ? Pas trop secoué ?

         Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir entendu la voix de la jeune fille.

         - Apparemment si, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Remarque, je te comprends. Mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer, même…

         Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Harry. La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

         Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et invita Harry à entrer avant de le suivre.

         - Voilà ta chambre. Tu trouveras des affaires propres dans l'armoire. La porte du fond mène sur une salle de bain privée. Bon. Je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre se trouve au fond du couloir.

         Elle sourit.

         - Te souhaiter bonne nuit serait sans doute exacerbant, alors je vais me contenter d'un simple « salut ».

         Et elle partit.

         Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre. La pièce était spacieuse et plutôt chaleureuse. Le parterre était recouvert de moquette à l'air doux. Contre un mur se trouvait une grande et ancienne armoire. En face, on pouvait voir un impressionnant lit à baldaquin. Le dais était en velours rouge. Le dessus de lit et les oreillers étaient en soie, rouge, également.

         Harry s'effondra sur le lit et un sentiment incontrôlable de désespoir l'envahit.

         Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ce devait encore être l'un de ses cauchemars qui venait le hanter… oui, c'était ça ! Bientôt, il se réveillera, et comme toujours, le sourire rassurant de sa mère lui réchauffera le cœur.

         Penser à sa mère le désespérait encore plus. Que faisaient ses parents en ce moment ? Etaient-ils en train de pleurer de désespoir ou bien étaient-il en train de dormir, bien tranquillement, comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

         Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté ce pacte ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison ! Jamais ses parents n'auraient accepté de le donner à Voldemort sans raison. Ils avaient dû y être forcés.

         Alors pourquoi avaient-ils gardé le silence ? Ils auraient pu essayer d'argumenter, d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ! Mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Comme les condamnés à mort lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient leurs crimes.

         Harry sentit la fureur le gagner. Il était désormais coincé dans ce Manoir, sous la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était de leur faute ! C'était entièrement de leur faute !

         Tania était assise sous un grand chêne, un livre ouvert devant elle. Mais elle ne lisait pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il était plus de neuf heures, Harry dormait toujours. Ou faisait semblant, pour ne pas avoir à sortir de sa chambre. Voldemort, après l'avoir amené au Manoir, était reparti retrouver ses Mangemorts. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Où du moins le pensait-elle.

         Un claquement sonore, indiquant qu'un sorcier venait de transplaner, retentit tout près de Tania. Elle leva les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une moue de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait face à elle.

         - Où est le Maître ? demanda le sèchement le nouveau venu.

         - Ajoute déjà un « s'il te plaît » à question, après on verra pour la réponse !

         - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! _Où_ est le Maître ?

         - Je te conseil de parler sur un autre ton, Malefoy ! Tu sembles avoir oublié à _qui_ tu parles !

         - Oh, c'est vrai ! dit Lucius Malefoy avec dédain. J'avais _oublié_ que je m'adressais à la fille d'une pute sans cervelle ! 

         Tania se leva brusquement, la haine et le dégoût déformant ses traits. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait droit sur le cœur de Malefoy.

         - Redit ça, un peu, pour voir !

         Ni Tania, ni Lucius ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence de Voldemort, à quelques mètres d'eux. Celui-ci n'avait nullement l'intention d'intervenir. Au contraire, il espérait que Lucius répondrait à la provocation de Tania et sortirait sa baguette. Juste pour le plaisir de voir qui gagnerait le combat.

         Mais Lucius ne semblait pas d'humeur à se battre. Au contraire, il était amusé de la réaction de Tania.

         - Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu es trop facile à mettre en colère. N'importe qui pourrait arriver à te manipuler…

         Tania était encore plus furieuse. Lucius venait de l'avoir, une fois de plus.  Voldemort, déçut, se décida finalement à signaler sa présence.

         - Tu me cherchais, Lucius ? dit-il d'une voix calme.

         Il fut amusé par la surprise et la stupeur de ses deux serviteurs.

         - Oui, Maître, dit Lucius. Il faut que je vous parle.

         - Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, dit sèchement Tania.

         - C'est préférable, lui lança dans un chuchotement Lucius tandis que Tania passait devant elle.

         - Lâche ! Tu n'as même pas le courage de le dire tout fort devant Voldemort ! Murmura Tania.

         Elle partit en direction du Manoir, sans se retourner. Elle se jura qu'un jour, Lucius payerait pour toutes ces fois où il l'a ridiculisée publiquement. Elle imaginait déjà toutes les tortures qu'elle lui ferait subir, ses cris de douleur qui résonneraient à ses oreilles comme une douce chanson.

         Elle traversa la terrasse, et entra dans le Grand Salon par la porte-fenêtre qui était restée ouverte pour aérer un peu la pièce. Elle s'effondra alors dans un fauteuil.

Depuis que sa mère était morte, lorsqu'elle avait sept ans, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Elle avait été obligée de grandir au milieu de tous ces Mangemorts, ces matchos qui traitaient les femmes comme de simples jouets sexuels. C'était tout simplement scandaleux.

Il y avait très peu de femmes parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. Seulement un huitième des hommes. Leur minorité ne leur attirait aucun respect. Souvent, lorsqu'une bagarre éclatait dans les rangs, elle opposait un homme et une femme. Ou plus exactement, _quatre ou cinq_ hommes et _une_ femme.

Voldemort arriva bientôt et alla directement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de Tania. Il semblait plutôt satisfait – Lucius avait dû lui apporter une bonne nouvelle.

- Tu m'as l'air furieux.

- Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout !

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé. Qui pouvait encore prétendre avoir réussit à mentir à Lord Voldemort ?

Tania vit qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. La conversation n'allait certainement pas tourner en sa faveur, et elle prit l'immense risque de le couper.

- Si je peux me permettre, Maître… Que comptez-vous faire de Harry Potter ?

Ses muscles étaient tendus, comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de son maître, mais il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de son insolence.

- Voilà une intéressante question. J'ai tout simplement décidé de le proclamer comme mon Héritier.

Tania sembla foudroyée.

- Votre Héritier ? Mais…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle avait faillit dire lui aurait sans doute valut de subir l'Endoloris.

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien, Maître…

- Tu m'as l'air frustrée.

- Pas du tout !

Voldemort se mit à rire.

- Si, tu es frustrée. _Bien sûr_ que tu es frustrée ! Qui ne le serait pas si on lui apprenait qu'il n'héritera pas du Royaume des Ténèbres !

Tania ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression que si elle disait ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle allait subir les pires tortures et elle n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'est mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Voldemort.

- Je ne doute aucunement de tes qualités, poursuivit Voldemort, mais regarde Lucius ! Il prend un malin plaisir à t'énerver et toi, tu tombes toujours dans le panneau. Si tu devenais leur Maîtresse, tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine. Jamais les Mangemorts n'accepteront de se laisser gouverner par une _femme_ ! Ils ont trop de fierté pour ça.

- Vous ne faites rien pour arranger ça ! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils accepteront mieux Potter que moi ?

- Ils y seront bien obligés.

Tania serra les dents. Voldemort était prêt à obliger ses fidèles à accepter Harry, mais il ne faisait rien pour elle ! Comment _osait-il_ lui faire cet affront ?

- De toute façon, Potter ne se laissera pas faire.

- Crois-tu ?

- C'est le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor ! Jamais il n'acceptera de servir Serpentard ! Il a beau être jeune et influençable, jamais il ne vous obéira.

- Lui aussi sera bien obligé, affirma calmement Voldemort.

- Vous comptez détruire son côté Gryffondor, peut-être ? Manipuler sa volonté ?

- En effet. Et pour que j'y parvienne, tu vas m'aider… que tu le veuilles ou non.

Tania se sentait de plus en plus furieuse. Il fallait qu'elle parte à tout prix, avant de lancer quelque chose qui lui vaudrait la peine de mort.

Le silence s'installa. Pesant. Ne tenant plus, Tania finit par le briser.

- Je crois que je vais aller réveiller Potter, dit-elle.

Voyant que son Maître ne réagissait pas, elle se leva et sortit.*

Voldemort sourit. Décidément, Tania n'était vraiment pas faite pour diriger. Elle était trop influençable, trop sentimentale, aussi, en ce sens qu'elle s'énervait facilement et qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Elle n'osait pas lui tenir tête, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. En cela, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Pourtant, en même temps, elle était si _différente._

********** Début du Flash Back **********

Monique se tenait face à la fenêtre. Une brise fraîche caressait son visage. A l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait, offrant un magnifique spectacle.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Tel était la question qui lui torturait l'esprit. Pour sauver son père qui avait désobéit à son Maître, tel était la réponse. Mais n'y avait-il _que ça_ ?

Une ombre se glissa derrière elle et elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Regrettes-tu ce qui tu viens de faire ? Murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Je n'ai aucun regret, répondit Monique. J'ai choisi d'être ici, je n'y ai pas été forcée.

         Elle sentit deux mains sur sa taille. Elles glissèrent sur son ventre, pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

         - Es-tu vierge ? Continua la voix.

         - Oui. Mais je compte bien ne plus l'être en sortant de cette pièce…

         - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

         Elle gémit de plaisir lorsque les caresses se firent de plus en plus précises.

         - Je ne sais pas… Pour obtenir la grâce de mon père… ? Pour pouvoir me vanter d'avoir couché avec le TOUT-PUISSANT Lord Voldemort… ?

         - Tu ne seras qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Il n'y a rien de très glorieux à ça.

         - Pourquoi essayez-vous de me décourager ? Je sais exactement ce que je veux !

         - Tu es ambitieuse… C'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez les femmes…

         Soudain, Monique se dégagea de l'étreinte de Voldemort et alla s'allonger sur le lit, avec un air de défi.

Voldemort sourit. Si cette petite le cherchait, elle l'avait trouvé.**

********** Fin du Flash Back**********

         Voldemort devait bien reconnaître une chose : il s'était bien amusé cette nuit là. Même si un mois plus tard il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que Monique était tombée enceinte.

         Après cette nuit, ils avaient totalement coupé les ponts entre eux. Monique avait élevée seule sa fille. Voldemort ne s'en était jamais souciée. 

         Jusqu'à ce que Monique tombe gravement malade et ne meurt. La petite était alors âgée de sept ans. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle irait dans un orphelinat Moldus et cette idée lui était tout simplement apparut comme insupportable. Elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

         C'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé à reconnaître Tania comme sa fille. Sans ça, il ne se serait jamais demandé ce qu'elle était devenue, même bien des années plus tard..

Après tout, c'était une _fille_ et les _filles_ n'avaient rien à faire dans le Monde des Ténèbres.

* Bon, j'espère que maintenant, vous avez compris qui était réellement Tania par rapport à Voldemort. C'est sensé être son héritière, c'est l'une de ses fidèles, mais pas seulement. Alors ? Non, rien ? Bon, un petit Flash Back vous aidera à comprendre. Mais attention, ce ne sera pas marqué noir sur blanc (enfin, je sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire) !

** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce genre de scènes, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Donc, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite tout seul…

Pfiou ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Je comptais en mettre plus, mais finalement j'ai préféré le raccourcir, pour allonger le troisième chapitre qui risquait d'être court.

Bon, je suis vraiment satisfaite du nombre de Reviews que j'ai reçus. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber le « pas de Reviews, pas de suite ». J'en ai eu 15 pour le premier chapitre, j'en veux 20 pour le second, en espérant que cette fois se sera suffisant pour que je puisse écrire le troisième chapitre sans trop ne presser… (Traduction : plus j'aurais de Reviews, plus le chapitre trois arrivera vite !)

Petit Bonus ! Pour vous récompenser de m'avoir envoyé bien plus de Reviews que je n'en demandais, je vous ai mit un petit extrait du prochain chapitre.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Tania.

- Un verre d'eau, ça ira très bien…

Tania le mena à la cuisine. Elle est allée chercher un verre dans le vaisselier et le rempli tandis que Harry s'asseyait à la table. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour être sûr qu'il regardait ailleurs, puis sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Elle en versa le contenu dans le verre, et prononça une formule pour que l'eau, qui était devenue rouge, retrouve sa transparence naturelle. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir face à Harry.

Elle n'était pas très fière de ce quelle venait de faire. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de Harry. Bien au contraire, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne serait pas l'héritière de son père, elle avait une dent contre lui, comme si tout était de sa faute.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, dit-elle.

Harry prit le verre et commença à boire.

- En fait, je me demandais ce que Voldemort à l'intention de faire de moi.

Tania attendit qu'il est ait vidé son verre pour répondre – des fois qu'il recrache tout sous le choc.

- Il veut que tu sois son Héritier, dit-elle sèchement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux.

- Il veut que _quoi_ ?

- Donc, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? demanda Tania avec une froideur amusée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Tania se leva brusquement et vint se planter devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Potter. Tu ne veux pas le pouvoir, mais _moi,_ je le veux. Donc, si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire, nous aurons tous les deux ce que nous voulons.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Conflits

**Titre :** Le pacte

**Auteur :** Moi (c'est con, hein ?)

**Résumé :** Alors que le onzième anniversaire de Harry approche, James et Lily deviennent de plus en plus sombres : ils n'ont pas oublié le pacte, qu'ils ont passés avec Voldemort…

**Genre :** Je ne sais pas trop. Drama, ça c'est sûr, mais après, ça reste faut voir.

**Inspiration **: L'un des défis d'Ange Jedusor.

**Rating :** PG-13. 

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Sauf peut être Tania… Les idées aussi sont à moi, mais pas celle de « l'héritier de Voldemort » que j'ai emprunté à la fic, « un autre destin ». Je n'ai pas pris le temps de prévenir l'auteur, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

**Notes diverses ****:** Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire… N'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos impressions sur l'histoire ! Ah, aussi : je sais que la bataille qui s'est déroulée la nuit ou James et Lily auraient dû mourir ne s'est pas du tout déroulée comme ça dans la version « officielle ». Mais après tout, c'est une fic, non ? Tout est permis !

         Encore une fois, je remercie infiniment tous les Revieweurs et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (ne serais-ce que pour avoir le courage de la lire)

         Lady Jedusor : Eh, patience, tu vas le savoir !

         Eva Jedusor : Bien sûr, qu'ils vont essayer ! Mais ils ne vont pas débarquer au Manoir de Voldemort ! Mais bon, il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur la vie au Manoir… et sur toutes les embrouilles !

         Ange Jedusor : Bien sûr qu'elle n'aime pas Harry ! Pas du tout, même (c'est compréhensible, c'est la fille de Voldemort, après tout… et son Héritière par le sang). Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que cette relation va s'envenimer, ou au contraire s'arranger ?

         Miss Jedusor : Eh, j'ai que deux mains, moi ! Mais bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! J'écris le plus vite possible, ça c'est sûr, mais faut quand même pas que je rédige avant que les idées ne viennent (pour ça, j'ai une avance de deux chapitres, mais après, c'est vague et il faut que je rédige avant d'oublier) !

         Lady : Quand je dis 20, c'est vingt, _en tout_ ! Je suis quand même pas folle au point d'en demander 20 _par_ chapitre.

         Lily la Tigresse : « Même quand tu as fini de lire le tome 5… » ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y apprend qui est si déshonorant sur Lily et James ?????

         Lili : Euh… C'est quoi que tu veux ??? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris…

         Diane23 : Bon, ben puisque je vais pouvoir vivre encore un peu, je peux dire que si t'as envie de baffer les Mangemorts dès maintenant, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises (je sens que ma fierté féminine va en prendre un coup.) Non, non, je te rassure, il n'y aura RIEN entre Tania et Harry (sauf peut-être une TRÈS grosse rivalité… bah oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle !)

         Celine.s : Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. En tout cas, il répond à au moins une de tes questions !

Selphie : Ben merci !

Mimi : Voilà, voilà ! Mais je n'ai que deux mains pour écrire, moi !

Angy : Comme je l'ai dit à Lady, c'est 20 AU TOTAL. Je suis quand même pas encore folle. Mais ça ne va pas tarder, si je continue à stresser comme ça pour mettre les chapitres le plus vite possible… Enfin, j'aime bien ! Et puis, j'en ai déjà 12 !

Devil666 : Vi, vi, la voilà, la suite !

Merci aussi à Lady Jedusor pour la correction…

Chapitre 3 Conflits 

_         Des ombres gigantesques gesticulaient autour de Harry._

_         - Non, pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_         - Pousse-toi, petite idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_         - Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_         Une voix suraiguë se mit alors à rire. L'ombre la plus proche de Harry fut soudain écartée et une autre, plus imposante, plus terrifiante, prit sa place. Mais il ne voyait plus que la baguette, pointée sur lui._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'en était fallut de peu qu'il ne pousse un hurlement. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que la pénombre. Et cette panique qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter.

Harry se demanda pourquoi sa mère n'était pas auprès de lui, à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, comme chaque fois qu'il avait peur. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La colère et la frustration étaient de retour, elles aussi, mais cette fois, elles étaient accompagnées d'un lourd sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

« Non mais regarde-toi ! » disait une voix dans sa tête. « Tu es pitoyable, à pleurnicher comme un bébé ! Ta mère n'est pas là et il va falloir que tu te faces une raison. Tu es entre les mains de Voldemort, maintenant, apprends à être un homme, si tu veux survivre ! »

Pourquoi la vie finissait-elle toujours par nous priver de ceux que nous aimions ? C'est tellement injuste !

« _Injuste_ ? Ils t'on abandonnés, vendus ! Et tu dis que c'est la vie qui est _injuste_ ? »

Harry repoussa violemment les couvertures et se leva. Il était hors de question qu'il continue d'écouter cette voix dans sa tête.

Il alla fourrager un petit moment dans l'armoire à linge pour finalement se décider pour une robe de sorcier noire – qui correspondait à l'état de son moral. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, il s'assit sur son lit. Allait-il oser sortir de la chambre ? Il resta quelques instants indécis, mais finit par sortir.

         « Comment ? Comment _ose-t-il_ me faire ça à moi, sa propre fille ? Comment _ose-t-il_ proclamer l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor comme son propre héritier ? Comment _ose-t-il_ me demander mon aide pour manipuler l'esprit de cet enfant ? »

         Tania parcourait le Manoir, toujours aussi furieuse.

         « C'est peut-être ma chance de lui montrer ce que je vaux ! S'il ne parvient pas à corrompre Potter, peut-être qu'il me reconnaîtra enfin comme son héritière légitime ! Mais il s'en rendra compte si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande ! Comment faire ? _Comment faire ?_ »

         Alors que Tania s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle de couloir, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. C'était Potter.

         - Tu peux pas faire attention ? s'écria-t-elle sèchement.

         Harry soutint son regard.

         - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il calmement.

- Tiens ! T'as retrouvé ta langue, on dirait… se moqua-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir pour seule compagne un gosse muet.

Puis soudain, la colère de Tania sembla tomber. Harry en profita.

- Comment ça « pour seule compagnie » ? Où est… ?

- Le Maître ? Ne t'attends pas à le voir au Manoir au cours de deux prochaines semaines ! Trop occupé.

- Je vois…

- Abandonne ce ton ironique et insolent, Potter. C'est un conseil si tu veux survivre par ici.

- Justement, je ne tiens_ pas_ à survivre.

Tania éclatât de rire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais de toute façon, il était clairement énoncé dans le Pacte que tu dois rester en vie, au moins jusqu'à ta majorité.

« Ah, tiens. Intéressant. »

- Ce qui signifie… ?

- Ce qui signifie que si tu tiens à être insolent, ce n'est pas l'Avada Kedavra que tu subiras, mais l'Endoloris…

Harry réprima un frisson, pour ne pas que Tania ne le voie. Mais il n'avait pas été assez discret et elle sourit discrètement, satisfaite.

« Bon. Le petit a compris la leçon. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça, après tout… »

Puis, à nouveau, Tania sembla s'adoucir et reprit un ton amical. 

- Il est plus de midi. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'eau…

Tania le mena à la cuisine. Elle alla chercher un verre dans le vaisselier et le rempli tandis que Harry s'asseyait à la table. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour être sûr qu'il regardait ailleurs, puis sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Elle en versa le contenu dans le verre, et prononça une formule pour que l'eau, qui était devenue rouge au contact de la potion, retrouve sa transparence naturelle. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir face à Harry.

Elle n'était pas très fière de ce quelle venait de faire. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de Harry. Bien au contraire, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne serait pas l'héritière de son père, elle avait une dent contre lui, comme si tout était de sa faute.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, dit-elle.

Harry prit le verre et commença à boire.

- En fait, je me demandais ce que Voldemort à l'intention de faire de moi.

Tania attendit qu'il est vidé son verre pour répondre – des fois qu'il recrache tout sous le choc.

- Il veut que tu sois son Héritier, dit-elle sèchement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux.

- Il veut que… _que QUOI ?_

- Donc, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? demanda Tania avec une froideur amusée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Tania se leva brusquement et vint se planter devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Potter. Tu ne veux pas le pouvoir, mais _moi,_ je le veux. Donc, si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire, nous aurons tous les deux ce que nous voulons.

Si Harry était impressionné par la froideur de Tania, il n'en montra rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi !

Tania eut un sourire cruel et revint s'asseoir.

- Aurais-je oublié de le préciser ? Voldemort est mon père et je suis son héritière légitime, _ce qui n'est pas ton cas !_

Harry sembla septique.

- Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ton _père_ – s'il l'est vraiment – voudrait-il que ce soit _moi_, son Héritier ?

Tania partit d'un rire grave et cruel. Un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Voldemort.

- Parce que je suis une _femme_ et que les femmes sont aussi bien traitées dans le Monde des Ténèbres que l'étaient les sorcières au Moyen Âge !

Cette fois Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Soit elle savait très bien mentir et jouer la comédie, soit elle disait la vérité, après tout…

Mais pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui ? Elle avait quinze ans, elle devait s'y connaître en magie. Lui n'y connaissait presque rien. Elle pourrait lui jeter tous les sorts qu'elle voulait, il n'aurait même pas pu se défendre. Pourtant, elle semblait le considérer comme un dangereux ennemi.

Cinq jours passèrent. En peu de temps, Harry avait appris les rudiments de la vie au Manoir et surtout à se méfier de tout le monde.

D'abord, il y avait Tania. Généralement, elle passait son temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque du Manoir et Harry prenait soin de ne pas la déranger. Mais lorsqu'il avait le malheur de la croiser, elle faisait toujours tout pour l'énerver – et elle y arrivait. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le traiter comme un gamin, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu appeler sa mère dans son sommeil – Harry en gardait un cuisant sentiment de honte. Même deux nuits après, il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir : penser à sa mère ou les moqueries de Tania.

Ensuite, il y avait les Elfes de Maison. Ils ne dérangeaient pas Harry, mais celui-ci avait la désagréable impression qu'ils l'espionnaient sous les ordres de quelqu'un – Tania ou Voldemort, il n'en savait rien.

Puis venaient les Mangemorts. Ils ne venaient pas souvent, seulement lorsqu'ils devaient parler d'urgence à leur Maître. La plupart du temps, il les ignorait royalement, mais si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de transplaner alors que Tania se trouvait dans les parages, Harry prenait immédiatement la fuite. Et pour cause, si Tania prenait un malin plaisir à énerver Harry, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle réservait aux Mangemorts - les bagarres étaient toujours d'une violence extrême.

Enfin, il y avait Voldemort. Il n'était que très rarement au Manoir. Il arrivait généralement vers midi pour repartir à cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais Harry prenait toujours soin d'être enfermé dans sa chambre à ces heures-là. Il était évidemment inutile de demander ce que Voldemort faisait lorsqu'il était de sortie et Harry se demandait souvent dans quel état se trouvait le Monde de la sorcellerie depuis qu'il avait été arraché à sa famille.

Mais pour l'instant, cette question était loin de le travailler, c'était même le dernier de ses soucis.

Le premier étant ses rêves qui ne cessaient de le harceler sans relâche, allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Harry était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit, à feuilleter un énorme grimoire rempli de recettes de Potions, qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque. Ces potions appartenaient à la Magie blanche, mais pouvaient vite passer dans la catégorie « magie Noire », si le détenteur du livre faisait preuve d'un minimum d'imagination.

Comme cette potion pour maintenir une personne en vie, qui agissait même si la personne avait le cœur ou d'autres organes vitaux arrachés.

« Une manière de faire durer le supplice… Plutôt amusant ! »

Harry eut un sourire en biais qui se figea bien vite sur ses lèvres.

« Non mais _qu'est-ce que je raconte_ ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca recommence ! »

Depuis quelques jours, Harry avait ce genre de pensées, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'elles ne venaient pas de lui. Il était également à des crises de colère incontrôlées, comme la fois où il avait faillit tuer involontairement Tania.

********** Début du Flash Back **********

         Il était six heures du matin. Harry venait d'être réveillé par des cris et il était descendu voir ce qui se passait. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste bien sagement dans sa chambre… 

         Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du salon, il fut bousculé par quelqu'un qui en sortait. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agisse de Lucius Malefoy, qui arborait un sourire grand comme ça. 

         - J'AURAIS TA PEAU, MALEFOY ! JE TE JURE QUE J'AURAIS TA PEAU !

         Tania. Elle semblait avoir complètement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

         Harry se tenait près de l'entrée, et lorsqu'elle le vit, Elle semblait bien décidée à passer ses nerfs sur lui.

         - Tiens, t'es réveillé, toi ! T'as pas fait de cauchemars, cette fois, j'espère ?

         - Non, répondit Harry avec méfiance.

- Bon. C'est une chose puisque Maman Chérie n'est plus là pour te rassurer*, railla-t-elle.

         Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il faisait, Harry leva brusquement la main vers elle, et elle fut brusquement projetée** contre la porte-fenêtre dont la vitre volât en éclats. A moitié assommée, elle s'étala au milieu des débris de verre et regarda Harry, les yeux écarlates de fureur, s'approcher.

         - Ne redit jamais ça, c'est clair ? Siffla Harry.

         Il sembla alors prendre conscience que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Voldemort, assis dans un fauteuil, l'air paisible, presque… _triomphant_.

         Le temps d'un battement de paupière, les yeux de Harry avaient retrouvé leur couleur émeraude. Il sembla alors prit de panique lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

         Voldemort se leva et Harry prit aussitôt la fuite, sous le regard inquisiteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Tania.

         - Vous êtes contents de ce que vous avez fait, j'espère ? Ragea Tania en se relevant avec difficulté au milieu des brisures de verre.

         - Ce que _toi_, tu as fait, corrigea Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait. La potion que tu lui as fait boire à l'air d'agir bien plus vite que prévu.

         - Vous m'avez forcé ! Hurla Tania. Vous m'avez forcé À lui faire boire cette potion !

         -_ Endoloris _!

         Un éclair rouge se détacha de la baguette de Voldemort et fondit sur Tania. Cette-ci serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais ses jambes fléchirent très vite et lorsqu'elle s'écroula  sur les débris de verre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir son hurlement plus longtemps.

         Puis la douleur disparut. Tania tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais la douleur était encore trop intense. Elle sentit alors quelque chose sur sa gorge. Elle prit peur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la baguette de son père.

         - Ne t'amuse jamais à essayer de me trahir, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. C'est compris ?

         - Oui, Maître, murmura faiblement Tania.

         - Bien.

         Elle l'entendit partir. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était loin, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais ses jambes lâchèrent encore une fois sous elle et cette fois, elle resta étalée par terre.

         Trois fois. Trois fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, son amour-propre venait d'être blessé. Lentement, elle leva une main ensanglantée à cause des débris de verre, et essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

         Si elle voulait sa revanche, elle ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de faiblesses.

********** Fin de Flash Back **********

         Harry s'arrêta brusquement à une page. Voilà exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Une potion pour se remémorer les souvenirs oubliés.

         Il parcourut rapidement la liste des ingrédients. Il en trouverait sûrement une bonne partie dans la réserve personnelle de Voldemort, à côté de son laboratoire toujours fermé à clé en son absence. Il serait risqué, même suicidaire d'aller y voler des ingrédients, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé la nuit où ses parents avaient conclu le Pacte.

         _Il le fallait_.

         * Pitoyable, je sais. J'ai passé près d'une heure à chercher une réplique bien cassante pour Harry, quelque chose qui le mettrait sur les nerfs et… je n'ai trouvé que ça !

         ** Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis vraiment en manque de Charme, en ce moment… 

Sondage 

1) Préférez-vous Tania froide ou chaleureuse (N/A : = Faux-cul) envers Harry ? (Question stupide, mais parfois, y a des lecteurs sadiques…)

2) Aimeriez-vous revoir James et Lily ?

3) Si oui, préférez-vous que Harry soit froid avec eux ou content de les revoir ? (Là, c'est juste pour savoir, parce que quel que soit la réponse qui ressortira, je ne changerais pas ce que je vais mettre !)

Bon, c'est tout. Ce serait sympa de répondre. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, je vous demande juste votre avis – pour éventuellement modifier l'histoire si les réponses sont trop éloignées de ce que je compte faire.

Encore un chapitre de fini. Pour l'instant, c'est celui qui m'a causé le plus de difficultés, mais je préfère ne pas penser au suivait… (Ouch ! Il va falloir que je retourne méditer un peu, moi !)

Bon, vous voulez la suite ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Ah, et cette fois, je tiens à le préciser, le nombre de Review par chapitre est fixé à 5 (pour ceux qui savent pas compter, 28+5=33, mais on arrondira à 35…) 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse

25 15872 9.2812 

**Titre :** Le pacte

**Auteur :** Moi (c'est con, hein ?)

**Résumé :** Alors que le onzième anniversaire de Harry approche, James et Lily deviennent de plus en plus sombres : ils n'ont pas oublié le pacte, qu'ils ont passés avec Voldemort…

**Genre :** Je ne sais pas trop. Drama, ça c'est sûr, mais après, ça reste faut voir.

**Inspiration **: L'un des défis d'Ange Jedusor.

**Rating :** PG-13. 

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Sauf peut être Tania… Les idées aussi sont à moi, mais pas celle de « l'héritier de Voldemort » que j'ai emprunté à la fic, « un autre destin ». Je n'ai pas pris le temps de prévenir l'auteur, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

**Notes diverses ****:** Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire… N'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos impressions sur l'histoire ! Ah, aussi : je sais que la bataille qui s'est déroulée la nuit ou James et Lily auraient dû mourir ne s'est pas du tout déroulée comme ça dans la version « officielle ». Mais après tout, c'est une fic, non ? Tout est permis !

         Encore une fois, je remercie infiniment tous les Revieweurs et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (je crois que je me répète, non ?)

            Lady Jedusor : Vi, vi, c'est ça ! Bien sûr que Voldemort va veiller à ce que Harry apprenne la Magie Noire, mais avant, j'ai encore deux-trois trucs à régler (je pense que ce sera pour le chapitre 5).

         Lily la tigresse : Non, mais je ne m'étais pas vexé, c'était juste une question : si tu dit ça, c'est que t'as lu le tome 5 (logiquement) et je voulais juste savoir ce qu'on y apprenait.

         Eva Jedusor : Voilà, c'est ça. Et comme tu vas voir, ça va empirer !

         Diane23 : Bon, ce n'est pas grave pour le sondage. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…

         Phénix20 : Nouveau venu ? Bon, voilà la suite.

         Devil666 : ça arrive, ça arrive !

         Cedric-potter : Voilà, voilà ! Ca vient !

         Ange Jedusor : * GROS soupir de soulagement* AAAAAAH ! Je commençais à m'inquiêter ! Ouais, je sais que je devrais parler un peu plus de Voldemort, mais le problème, c'est que je sèche, sur ce sujet là. Mais j'ai quand même prévu tout un chapitre où Harry sera _tout seul_ avec lui… (Pauvre petit).

         Myley : C'est quoi le problème avec Front Page ? Remarque, je pose la question, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Moi, je n'utilise pas ce logiciel, mais Web FTP. Sinon, merci d'avoir répondu au sondage, y en a pas beaucoup qui l'ont f ait.

         Cyngathi : C'est pas grave… ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des Reviews

         Dites, c'est pas que j'm'inquiète, mais côté stats, ça donne ça : Chp 1 – 15 reviews, Chp 2 – 13 reviews, Chp 3 - 6 reviews (oups). **MANQUENT À L'APPEL (14)**: Miss Jedusor, Lady, Océane Potter, Zimarme, Lira.b, Céline.s, Khellar, Marion-moune, Ange déchu666, Cyngathy, Jo, Lili, Selphie, Mimi.

Encore merci à Lady Jedusor pour la correction…

Chapitre 4 Le Chemin de Traverse 

            La porte s'ouvrit à la vollée. Dans un mouvement de panique, Harry referma le grimoire et le cacha sous son oreiller. Il se releva en toute hâte et eu la mauvaise surprise de se trouver face à Tania.

         Celle-ci jetta un regard méfiant derrière Harry. Elle avait dû voir son mouvement précipité pour cacher le grimoire.

         - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Harry.

         Tania finit par détacher son regard du lit de Harry et sourit cruellement.

         - Oh, mais c'est qu'il serait prêt à mordre, le nabot !

         - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Harry, agassé.

         - Je sors, demain, dit-elle, je vais acheter mes fournitures scollaires.

         Les fournitures scollaires… Poudlard. Cette idée n'avait jamais effleuré Harry. Allait-il aller à Poudlard ? Tania sembla avoir lut dans ses pensées.

         - J'ai demandé au Maître s'il avait l'intention de t'envoyer à Poudlard. Il a reçut la lettre d'inscription avant-hier.

         - Et ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

         - Tu iras, mais pas pour ta première année. Ni pour la deuxième, sans doute…

         Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi déçut.

         - Et pourquoi ça ?

         - Il tient à ce que tu commences à apprendre la Magie dans de bonnes conditions.

         - C'est à dire ?

         - Tu vas avoir ton professeur privé… ricana Tania.

         Harry sentit son cœur dégringoller dans sa poitrine. Voldemort ne comptait tout de même pas lui enseigner la Magie _personellement_ ?

            - Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que tu sortes ? demanda Harry.

         - Tu viens avec moi.

         « Youpi » pensa Harry. « Bon sang, je ne vais quand même pas devoir la supporter durant toute un après-midi ?! »

         - Pourquoi ?

         Tania sembla exaspérée par toutes ces questions.

         - Parce que si tu veux apprendre la Magie, il te faut au moins une baguette, Nounouille ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit même pas à la provocation. Tania lui jette un dernier regard meurtrier et quitta la chambre.

         Harry fut réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain matin par des cris de fureur.

- POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On part dans une heure !

         Innutile de demander qui venait de crier. Harry jetta un coup d'œil à son réveil et eut une furieuse envie d'aller égorger Tania. Il n'était que six heures du matin et la plupart des magasins du Chemin de Travesse n'ouvraient pas avant huit heures.

         Harry repoussa rageusement les couvertures et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tel un zombi. Vingt minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la cuisine, propre, la mine un peu plus réveillée, et _presque_ bien coiffé (Oh !)

         Un elfe de Maison vint approter des œufs broullés et du bacon à Harry tendit que Tania finissait de manger.

         - Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, dit Tania, toujours aussi sèche.

            Pourquoi ça changerait ? Tania, genti lle ? Peut-être le jour où Satan deviendra un saint.

         - Pourquoi part-on si tôt ? Ronchonna Harry. Les magasins n'ouvrent pas avant huit heures.

         - Ceux du Chemin de Traverse, répliquèrent Tania. Il faut que je passe sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Et mieux vaut y être tôt, si on ne veut pas se faire suivre par les Aurors qui patrouillent. Pis de toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gabrielle et Eva. _Et dépêche-toi !_

         - Râh, ça va !

         Harry regarda encore une fois l'heure. Sept heures moins cinq. Il finit en vitesse son petit-déjeuné et se leva.

- C'est qui, encore, ces deux filles ?

- Tes gardes du corps, ricanna Tania.

- _Quoi ?_

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qui j'ai l'intention de jouer les baby-siter toute la journée ? Tu resteras avec elles le temps que j'aille faire mes achats sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Les Aurors contrôlent les gens qui y vont. Le Maître pense qu'il serait innutile que tu te fasses ainsi repérer.

« Surtout quand on sait qu'on a un parrain Auror » pensa amèrement Harry.

Il eut un gonflement de cœur en pensant à Sirius. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un second père.

Etait-il au courent pour le Pacte ? Si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Etait-il un traitre, lui aussi ? Harry espérait que non. Il était coincé entre les mains de Voldemort, Sirius avait-il envisagé de le sortir de là, même si c'était impossible ? Harry l'espérait plus que tout.

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit la voix de Tania qui le ramena à la dure réalité.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et attrapa un bocal sur le manteau. Elle le tendit vers Harry.

- Après toi. Et n'essais pas d'aller ailleurs que sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Harry prit une poignée de ce qui contenait le bocal et s'avança vers la cheminée en se disant que de toute façon, toute fuite derait non seulement veine, mais innutile. Où qu'il aille, Voldemort finirait tôt ou tard par le retrouver et il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que le Lord penserait de ce genre d'exploit.

- Chemin de Traverse !

Harry fut alors emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Il voyait les cheminées défiler devant lui, puis…

- Aïe !

- Eh ! Fais gaffe ! dit une voix.

Harry venait d'atterrir sur le carrelage du Chaudron Baveur. Une fille assise e à l'une des tables près de la cheminée s'était levée et l'aida à se relever. Tania apparut dans la cheminée derrière Harry.

- Ah, Eva ! Déjà là ? dit-elle.

- Oui, répondit la fille qui avait aidé Harry. Et Gabrielle est là aussi. Un peu plus loin.

Elle s'avança vers l'une des tables du bar, suivit de Tania qui tenait Harry à l'œil.

- Nous perd pas, Potter, siffla-t-elle. Ce serait dommage.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lancer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'en fichait, après tout. Il sortait enfin du manoir, et personne, même pas Tania ne pourrait lui gâcher son bonheur. Il s'assit à la table avec les trois filles.

Eva était une fille maigre et de petite taille. Elle avait le teint pâle, des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir profond, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu effrayant. En fait, elle avait l'air de sortir droit d'un tombeau.

Gabrielle, elle, avait l'air beaucoup chaleureuse. Elle était grande et mince, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux océans et un teint bronzé. Elle adressa un sourir à Harry, qui ne répondit pas. Si elle était amie avec Tania, mieux vallait se méfier.

- Il est tard, disait Tania. On ferait mieux d'y aller. Bon, voilà ce qu'on fait. Eva et moi allons faire un tout sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Gabi, toi, tu restes avec Harry. Et tu fais gaffe !

- Je ne vais pas essayer de m'enfuir, répliqua Harry, exaspéré. J'ai mieux à faire !

Tania laissa échapper un rire dédeigneux.

- Tu te fous de ma gueulle ?

- Oui.

         Tania lança un regard meurtrier à Harry qui ne semblait nullement impressionné. Puis elle se leva et partit avec Eva.

         - Dure, hein ? dit Gabrielle.

         - Quoi ?

         - Tania ? Elle est toujours comme ça ?

         - Oh non… D'habitude, elle est pire.

         - C'est tout elle, ça, dit Gabrielle, amusée. Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle est parfois insupportable, mais il faut la comprendre. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à subir la mauvaise humeur de son père sans pouvoir rien dire. Il faut bien qu'elle se défoule de temps en temps, sinon, elle deviendrait folle. 

         - Ouais, ben qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne tiens pas à être son souffre-douleur !

         Pendant ce temps, Eva et Tania avaient rejoint la coure où se trouvait le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.

         - On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? demanda Eva d'un ton de reproche qu'elle tentait de masquer. T'es suissidaire ou quoi ?

            - Faire quoi ? répliqua innocemment Tania.

         - Potter ! Il aurait dû venir ici avec Malefoy, je le sais, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Ce sont les ordres du Maître ! Au lieu de ça, c'est toi qui l'ammène et en plus tu le laisses entre les mains de Gabrielle ! Bon sang ! Gabrielle ! Tu es complêtement folle, ma pauvre fille. Ton père le saura forcément, tu vas avoir les pires ennuis de ta vie !

- Calme-toi, Eva, dit doucement Tania. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je sais que mon père l'apprendra tôt ou tard. J'assumerais, c'est tout.

         - Complêtement dingue. J'ai vu Malefoy et son fils, tout à l'heure. Si on traine trop ici, on les croisera forcément.

         - Suffit de les éviter. 

         Eva lui lança un regard septique tendis que les deux filles pénétraient dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'une des boutiques. Elles se turent. Une fois leurs achats faits, elles ressortirent et la dispute reprit.

         - Et pourquoi t'as fait venir Gabrielle ?

         - Pour laisser Potter en sa compagnie.

         - Tu es folle ? C'est une _Gryffondor_ !

         - Justement !

         - On peut savoir ce que t'as dans la tête ? A moins que les Doloris de ton père ne t'aient tellement détraqué la cervelle que tu ne le saches même pas toi même ?

         - Tout ce que je peux, c'est le pouvoir.

         - Et… ?

            - Je croyais que tu étais au courent, répliqua Tania, une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

         - Au courent de quoi ?

         - Mon père veut faire de Potter son Héritier. Ce qui signifit que moi, je peux toujours courir. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je _veux_ le Pouvoir, et je l'aurais !

         - Et c'est quoi, ton plan ?

         - Je m'arrange pour que Potter ne soit pas _digne_ d'être l'Héritier de mon père en faisant tout pour qu'il ne devienne pas « mauvais ». Je veux qu'il garde son côté Gryffondor intact.

         - Tania, tu joues avec le feu ! s'écria Eva. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû lui faire boir la Potion que ton père voulait qu'il boive ? Celle à base de son sang ? Il le saura forcément.

         - Non, il ne le saura pas. Parce que je l'ai fait boire à Potter. Et je sais qu'elle fait effet : je l'impressionne de moins en moins, je le vois bien. En plus, elle a développé ses pouvoirs : l'autre jour, il m'a balancé à l'autre bout du grand salon rien qu'en levant le bras.

         Eva était abassourdie.

         - Il a fait ça ? Mais c'est de l'ancienne Magie. La plupart des Mangemorts n'arrivent même pas à faire quelque chose de semblable ! 

         - Je le sais, merci ! Seulement, il y une faille dans le plan. Mon père ne veut pas envoyer tout de suite Potter à Poudlard. C'est vrai que ce serait risqué, la potion fait effet, mais pas assez vite. S'il l'envoyait à poudlard, les autres sorciers le remettraient forcément dans le droit chemin, et c'est ce qu'il veut à tout prix éviter.

         - Donc, il veut le garder au près de lui, c'est ça ? Une manière de lui faire un « lavage de cerveau ». Et ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que pendant que Potter sera auprès de lui, moi, je serais à Poudlard.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

         - Je ne sais pas, reconnut Tania. Mais il fait que je trouve une sollution le plus vite possible.

         Fin du chapitre. Je crois que c'est le plus court que j'ai rédigé. Je comptais en mettre plus, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas la peine de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai vraiment abusé sur la Mise à jour, j'en suis désolée. Mais tout est expliqué dans mon procès, là, en bas…

         Dites, pour « l'enseignement » j'ai pa s trop d'idée, vous en auriez, vous ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous verriez ça.

Résultats du Sondage                                       Total : 6 

Question 1 :

- Froide : 4

- Faux-cul : 1

- Sans avis : 1

         Question 2 :

                   - Oui : 4

                   - Non : 0

- Sans avis : 2

         Question 3 :

                  - Réaction positive : 1

                   - Réaction négative : 2

                   - Sans avis : 3

[Moi]

Finish ! Bon, vous vous êtes sans doute demandés pourquoi ce chapitre a mit beaucoup de temps à venir ?

[Les lecteurs, rouges de rage, armes au poing]

- FLEMARDE ! C'est les vacances, tu te relâches !!

[Moi, paniquée]

- Attendez, ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! J'ai des droits, je réclame un procès ! Et pis si vous me tuez, z'aurez pas la suite ! 

[Les lecteurs, toujours aussi enragés]

- On t'écoute. Mais sois persuasive, sinon on te vend à Voldemort comme t'as obligé les Potter à vendre Harry !

[Moi, embarrassée]

- Vouais, bon, ben voilà. C'est vrai que j'ai flémardé jusqu'au dix juillet, à peu prêt et… NNNNÂÂÂÂÂÂN ! Pitié !

[Les lecteurs, en joue]

- Continue, mais fait gaffe !

[M oi]

- COMMENT VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'ME CONCENTRE AVEC CES ARMES POINTEES SUR MOI ?????

[Les lecteurs, excédés]

- CONTINUE !

[Moi]

- Je disais donc, j'ai flémardée, mais c'est les vacances, y fait beau, je suis au bord de la mer, alors on ne peut pas me reprocher un tel crime.

[Les lecteurs, méfiants]

- Et après le 10 juillet ?

[Moi]

- Ben, j'm'étais remise à lire les fics de FF.net, mais mon père, excédé que je reste toujours plantée devant l'ordi (« c'est pas bon pour ta petite santé ! » *Grumf !*) s'est mit dans la tête de voir ce que je lisait de « si pationnant ». Bon, j'ai réussit à le tenir à distance pendant un bon moment, mais j'ai pas été assez prudente, et il a finit par tomber sur une fic…

[Les lecteurs, septiques]

- Et c'est quoi, le problème ?

[Moi]

- Ben, c'était un Slash…

[Les lecteurs]

- Un… SLASH ?

[Moi]

- Classé en R.

[Les lecteurs, abassourdis]

- QUOI ? Tu lis des Slash calssés en R ? _TOI ?_

[Moi, penaude]

- Bah oui, quoi ? Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je vous promets ! Que mon père tombe dessus, je veux dire… Mais y a une troisième raison, aussi…

[Les lecteurs]

- Quoi, encore ?

[Moi]

- Ben, j'ai un peu abusé d'internet, j'ai usé tout le forfait Internet, et j'aurais normalement dû être privée d'internet jusqu'au 31 juillet. Heuresement, on a un autre forfait chez un autre fournisseur d'accès, alors j'ai réussit à marchander. Sans ça, z'auriez pas eu la suite avant le premier août.

[Les lecteurs, jugeant du regard]

- Bon, ça irra pour cette fois. Tu es épargnée. Jusqu'à ce que cette fic soit finit, du moins. Après, on verra. La suite, c'est pour quand ?

[Moi]

- Ben, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, quoi !

[Les lecteurs, méfiants]

- Combien, cette fois ?

[Moi, timide]

- Euh… Une dizaine ?

[Crise cardiaque des lecteurs]

- UNE DIZAINE ????

[Moi]

- Ouais, c'est pour m'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'un chapitre mettra du temps à arriver, ce ne soit pas de ma faute ! Hum… _(Jette un coup d'œil aux lecteurs qui brandissaient à nouveaux leurs armes)_ Je ferais peut-être bien d'y aller. Les cercueils, c'est trop étroit pour écrire à l'aise.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un vrai père

            Encore une fois, je remercie infiniment tous les Revieweurs et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (je crois que je me répète, non ?) et je m'excuse du retard que j'ai ENCORE pris, mais cette fois, c'est de VOTRE faute. Je n'ai eu que 9 reviews sur les 10 réclamées.

            Lady Jedusor : Etrange ? Peut-être, oui. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je me force, je fais des trucs catastrophiques… Et ce chapitre n'est pas mieux !

         Ange déchu666 : Mais oui, je continue… avec du retard, mais je continue !

         Cerendy Potter : Vite, vite… Ca ne dépend que du nb de Reviews… Et encore, j'ai pas attendu les dix réclamées pour poster !

         Elava : Ah, tiens, une sadique… Ben, il l'a assez mal pris… Mais a préféré penser que j'étais tombé dessus par hasard (oh !) Mais c'est vrai, quoi, qui pourrait penser que Sainte Marianne lit des Slash R ? Niark, Niark ! C'était la fic d'Ikuko (me rappelle plus du titre). Sinon, merci d'apprécier ma fic !

         Jo_hp5 : Eh, me tue pas !!! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

         Lulune : Ah ouais, c'est pas bête. Enfin, maintenant, je fais plus attention. Merci pour le conseil et la review.

         Diane23 : Ah, ah, ah ! C'est agaçant, hein ? Mais avec une grosse poche de glace contre les joues, ça soulage. Bon courage, et merci pour ta review (c'est vrai qu'il en faut, du courage !)

         Xava : Merci pour ta Review. Non, il n'y aura pas de Slash HP/TJ, ça, je me le réserve pour mon autre fic « Prisonnier du passé »

         Holly Safer : Non, ce n'est pas tordu du tout, c'est même exactement ça ! Merci pour ta Review.

Encore merci à Lady Jedusor pour la correction… On ne le dira jamais assez !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapitre 4 Un vrai père 

         - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

         - _Potions de grands pouvoirs_, répondit Voldemort, calmement. Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Je veux que tu en fasses une ou deux, pour t'exercer. Celles que tu souhaites. Je te laisse deux mois.

         Harry feuilletait le grimoire. Il tomba sur la recette du polynectar, cette potion qui permettait de prendre temporairement l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

         Ce serait drôle de faire un coup à Tania, lorsqu'elle reviendrait pour Noël.

         - Et où puis-je prendre les ingrédients ? questionna Harry.

         - Ma Réserve privée est à ton entière disposition, répondit Voldemort.

         Harry hocha la tête en vague signe de remerciement. Whaou ! La réserve personnelle de Lord Voldemort à son entière disposition… Sans doute ferait-il plus d'une ou deux potions…

         « Faudra que je pense à passer à la bibliothèque. J'y trouverais sûrement de bonnes idées de potions. Tania, ma vieille, il est temps de payer… Et avec les taxes, ça va être cher, très cher ! »

         Harry rie intérieurement. Il n'était plus question qu'il se laisse faire par qui que ce soit, désormais, et certainement pas par cette teigne ! Et bien qu'il n'apprenait la magie (noire) que depuis trois mois, il en savait sûrement plus que les élèves de deuxièmes années qui étaient à Poudlard !

         - Bon, et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à te laisser travailler en paix, dit Voldemort. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

         Il tourna les tallons et s'en alla. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec ses pensées.

« Voyons… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire subir ? Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ? Une potion qui fait fondre les boyaux lorsqu'on la boit ? Je la verrais bien dans le verre d'un Moldu, celle-là. Eh, pourquoi pas ? »

De plus en plus excité par l'idée, Harry prit alors un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour noter les ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour préparer la potion.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre le soir, son regard tomba sur le grimoire contenant la potion permettant de se remémorer certains souvenirs oubliés. Il lui serait sans aucun doute très facile de la préparer, maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir facilement tous les ingrédients. Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Ils t'on vendus, il n'y a aucun mystères là-dessous. Oublis-les, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi ! »

A vrai dire, il lui semblait qu'il les avait _déjà_ oubliés. Parfois, lorsque Harry était seul dans sa chambre, il essayait de se souvenir de ses parents, le bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles… Mais bizarrement, ils semblaient se faner avec le temps, bien que la plupart de ces souvenirs soient extrêmement récents. Le seul qui restait encore très présent dans son esprit était le soir où Voldemort était venu le chercher.

« Comment ais-je pu supporter de vivre avec des gens pareils ? Ils m'ont vendus pour sauver leurs vies, non ? C'est ce que Voldemort a dit ! Quels parents auraient fait ça ? Même Tania a plus de cœur ! »

Harry se jeta sur le lit. A présent, il se fichait bien de savoir ce qui s'était passé le soir d'Halloween.

« Je me vengerais ! »

Noël approchait à grands pas. Harry fut déçus de ne pas avoir vu revenir Tania, car il n'aurait pas sa vengeance avant qu'elle ne rentre. D'un autre côté, il aurait sans doute le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Harry apparut dans un claquement sonore au beau milieu du grand Salon. Voldemort, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, sourit.

- Excellent ! Vraiment _excellent_ !

Harry sourit avec fierté et orgueil. Non seulement il savait transplaner parfaitement, mais Voldemort le complimentait !

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès en très peu de temps, dit-il. Je suis fier de toi ! Tu seras bientôt prêts pour être présenté aux Mangemorts en temps que mon Héritier, mais je préfère attendre encore. En attendant, j'aimerais te récompenser pour ta bonne conduite et tes rapides progrès. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais en particulier ?

Harry réfléchit. Oui, il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, mais il n'oserait jamais…

- En effet, il y a bien quelque chose, il s'agit d'un privilège…

- Je t'écoute…

- Aurais-je le droit de vous appeler « père »

Voldemort eut le regard soudain brillant, puis sourit. [N/A : Crie pas victoire trop vite, coco !]

- Bien sûr, tu peux.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire.

A suivre. Hum… C'est très court, je sais. D'habitude, je fais au moins le triple. Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire un saut dans le temps, parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter tant que Harry n'ira pas à Poudlard.

N'oubliez pas, 10 Reviews ou rien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Pendant ce temps

Avant de commencer, réponses aux reviews. J'ai été très étonnée d'avoir les dix reviews en deux jours, alors que pour le chapitre précédent, il a fallut près de quinze jours ! Beaucoup m'ont fait rire, je sais pas pourquoi, ce devait être la joie de voir les reviews aussi rapidement qui me faisait cet effet…

            Lady Jedusor : J'ai eu les reviews plus vite que je pensais… Oui, je vais alterner Le Pacte/Prisonnier du passé. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible.

         Chen : Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

         Cyngathi : Ouais, en effet, elle dit ce qu'elle à a dire…  et elle fait parti de celles qui m'ont fait le plus marrer (ce qui est très rare chez moi) !

         Céleste Vladerchane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (pas très original, mais je manque d'imagination) !!!

         Baggera : Nouveau ? Chouette, alors ! Merci pour ta review !

         Mietek : *rougit* MERCI !!!!!

         Rose Potter : Tu souhaiterais des chapitres plus longs ? C'est moi qui écrit, et pourtant, moi aussi ! Je te promets d'essayer de faire un effort (je ne sais pas si ce chapitres va être plus long, à l'heure ou je répond, je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé, mais je pense qu'il devrait être assez court)

         Xava : Ah, ça ! Non, il n'y en aura pas non plus. Harry et Tania se détestent et j'ai bien l'intention de les pousser chacun à bout !

         Holly Safer : Je ne sais pas s'il la fera… J'ai bien envie de le laisser du mauvais côté un petit moment… (niark, niark !) Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne restera (hum…) pas toujours comme ça !

         Psychos : Encore une review qui m'a fait rire ! Et bien moi aussi j'ai l'impression que Riri tourne mal et que la guerre est déclarée entre lui et Tania…

Fleur_Delacour : C'était mon petit commentaire perso et très mal placé (comme toujours)… Et bien, il faut voir la suite… Oui, je sais, c'est cruel, mais il faut te faire une raison.

Nadia : *sifflement* Encore une nouvelle… Gé-ni-al ! Bon, alors, je vais faire tout d'un coup : Vi, je trouvais le poème parfaitement adapté à la situation, C'est comme ça que j'imagine les Mangemorts, bien salopards, je crois que t'es pas la seule à ne pas apprécier Tania, mais comme je l'ai dit à je-sais-plus-qui, son égoïsme va aider Harry… C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire « crie pas trop vite victoire, coco »…

Fleur_Delacour : Ben… Voir ci-dessus !!!!

Jo_hp5 : Alors comme ça je ne pourrais vivre que jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit cette fic ??!! Va falloir que je la fasse longue alors, si je veux finir les autres. Moi qui pensais déjà à la fin… Oui, je vais la rallonger… Je tiens à ma vie moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna Flower : Comment Harry va tourner ? Tu verras bien !!! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça…

Fumsek : MERCI !!!!!! (big smile)

Gwendoline : Voilà la suite tant réclamée !

Lilith : Ben, tu verras plus tard… (je sais, je suis cruelle… mais tellement fière de l'être !)

Nicolas Flamel : T'as pas l'impression de tricher un peu ? J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque quand j'ai vu tous les messages dans ma boite de réception…

Gaïa : Merci, voilà la suite.

Asmae : T'es arrivé juste à temps, toi, j'allais poster le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin bon, ne t'auras pas à attendre, au moins !

Ange : Merci et voilà la suite.

Fumsek : Merci !!!

Encore merci à Lady Jedusor pour la correction… Et je m'excuse mille fois auprès d'elle pour avoir oublié de préciser dans mon autre fic que c'était elle qui corrigeait. PITIE, ne me tue pas, je te promets que j'oublierai plus !!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapitre 6 Pendant ce temps… 

         Les bureaux du Ministère de la Magie semblaient désertés à cette heure-ci. Seuls trois ou quatre personnes étaient encore enfermées dans leur bureau.

         Des coups timides retentirent au bureau de l'Auror Sirius Black.

         - Oui ? dit celui-ci.

         La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

         - Oh, James ! Content de te revoir, vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

         - Je… heu… Je ne sais pas.

         C'était un pur mensonge. James savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait poussé à venir voir son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Un silence s'installa, si lourd qu'on pu entendre clairement Big-Ben sonner trois heures du matin au loin.

         Sirius se leva et s'avança vers son meilleur ami. Il savait encore reconnaître quelqu'un dans la détresse, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il se doutait qu'il était venu lui parler, mais que ce qu'il avait à dire ne sortirait pas facilement. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas le brusquer. 

         - Assis-toi, dit-il doucement.

         James hocha faiblement la tête et s'assit sur une chaise. Sirius s'appuya contre son bureau. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ami semblait sur le point de craquer. Il devait vraiment être tourmenté, car personne ne savait mieux que James cacher ses émotions.

         - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

         - Plus rien ne va, répondit James d'une voix brisée. Il y a un an j'ai perdu mon fils, et maintenant, je vais peut-être aussi perdre ma femme…

         - _Quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

         - Tentative de suicide… Elle n'a pas réussit, heureusement, mais elle est encore dans le coma.

         Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Lily avait tenté de se suicider ? Lily ? Impossible, elle aimait trop la vie !

         - C'est de ma faute. Lily faisait une dépression depuis que Harry… Et moi, je n'ai rien vu… J'ai vraiment été le dernier des imbéciles !

         - Mais non, voyons ! répliqua Sirius.

         Sirius eut un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Lui non plus n'avait rien vu. Mais au fond, cela aurait pu être prévisible. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Harry est né. James et Lily étaient alors le couple le plus heureux de la terre. Il aurait du se douter que la perte de leur fils les affectait plus qu'ils ne voulaient le reconnaître.

         Depuis le onzième anniversaire de Harry, James s'était comporté tout à fait normalement. Mais Sirius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était ébranlé et qu'il se tenait pour responsable de n'avoir pas pu trouver un moyen de briser le Pacte.

         Lily, elle était devenue de  plus en plus sombre au fil des mois. Tout le monde avait pensé que ce n'était rien de grave, après tout, il était normal de se refermer sur soi lorsqu'on a vécu une telle épreuve. Mais c'était apparemment plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer…

         Quant à Sirius, il n'avait eu connaissance du serment magique qu'une semaine avant que Voldemort ne vienne chercher son filleul. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Sa première réaction fut d'en vouloir à mort aux parents de l'enfant pour l'avoir ainsi livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, il avait essayé de les comprendre, n'y parvenant qu'à moitié. A présent, il s'inquiétait. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du collège Poudlard avait affirmé que Harry n'était pas à Poudlard. Il se demandait ce que Voldemort pouvait bien manigancer.

         Tout le monde était inquiet, en fait. L'annonce de James Potter et Lily Evans vendant leur fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Certains étaient outrés d'apprendre la nouvelle, puis le scandale laissa place à la crainte. Tous savaient que James Potter descendait de Godric Gryffondor et sans doute son fils était-il aussi puissant que son ancêtre... Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il intéressé Vous-Savez-Qui ?

         James et Lily étaient en pleine disgrâce. Tout le monde les accusait d'avoir offert à Lord Voldemort une occasion de faire encore plus de mal autour de lui. Ce qui n'était pas faut…

         - James, reprit Sirius, cesse donc de tourmenter avec ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Harry n'est pas mort, après tout.

         - Non, il est entre les mains du plus cruel des Mages Noirs, c'est bien pire !

         - Je t'en pris, James. C'est un véritable Gryffondor. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en ton propre fils ? Quoi que Voldemort ait choisi pour lui, il trouvera le moyen de s'en sortir, j'en suis convaincu ! Cesse donc de te tourmenter. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas passer à l'hôpital, voir Lily. Ensuite, quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu attraperas la Gazette et tu éplucheras les petites-annonces pour te trouver un nouveau travail.

         James hésita.

         - Je… hum, oui… Tu as sans doute raison… dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

         - Voilà quelqu'un de courageux ! Il est tard, tu ferais bien de partir.

         James hocha la tête et se leva. Il salua son ami et sorti dans le couloir. De là, il transplana chez lui. Après tout, il était bientôt trois heures et demi du matin, ce n'était pas une heure pour aller à l'hôpital. De toute façon, Lily n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de la visite car elle était encore dans le comma.

         La maison, qui était autrefois chaleureuse et accueillante, était devenue froide et hostile. James arriva dans le salon. Il ne lui sembla même pas étrange que la lumière fut allumée alors qu'il avait pris bien soin de tout éteindre en partant.

         Tania se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus prudente. Elle était en train de fouiller dans les affaires des Potter pour voir s'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'aider dans ses plans, mais elle s'était faite surprendre. Heureusement, Potter ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle était cachée derrière le canapé, accroupie et pestait intérieurement contre les sorciers qui arrivaient toujours sans crier gare.

         Bien sûr, elle aurait pu partir en transplannant, mais ce n'était pas une solution très discrète. Et de toute manière, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

         James tournait en rond dans la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il était inquiet. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de faire les cents pas, attrapa la Gazette qui datais d'une semaine déjà et s'effondra dans le canapé. Il espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il ne trouva rien.

         - Même pas un boulot convenable, ragea-t-il en jettent le journal sur la table basse.

         « Hein ? Du boulot ? Il cherche du boulot ? » pensa Tania, toujours cachée « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été viré ? Ou qu'il avait démissionné ? » Puis soudain, une idée lui traversa la tête. C'était une occasion rêvée. Celle qu'elle attendait tant !

         Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la table basse.

         - Apparëre journal, murmura-telle.

         Presque aussitôt l'édition de la veille de La Gazette apparut quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table basse et retomba dans un bruit de papier. Tania disparut immédiatement en transplannant.

         James sursauta. Il avait sorti sa baguette dès qu'il avait vu le journal apparaître devant lui. Il se leva d'un bond. Il était certain d'avoir entendu le bruit typique de quelqu'un qui transplane. Pourtant, il était bel et bien seul.

         Il revint vers le canapé et baissa sa baguette. Il attrapa l'exemplaire de La Gazette. Celui-ci était ouvert à la page « petites annonces » et l'une d'elles était entourée en rouge.

         Il sourit.

         - Mais oui, bien sûr ! Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut.

         A des kilomètres de là, Tania apparaissait dans sa chambre. Elle revenait tout juste de Poudlard. En arrivant à la gare, elle avait déposé ses affaires dans la chambre et était immédiatement repartie chez Potter, espérant que son père ne se rendrait compte de rien. Si on lui demandait pourquoi elle était en retard, elle pouvait toujours répondre qu'elle en avait profité pour aller faire un tour dans le centre de Londres, ce qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle rentrait au Manoir pour les vacances.

         - Peut-on savoir où tu étais passée ?

         Tania sursauta et se retourna. Harry se tenait dans un coin d'ombre.

         - Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

         - J'ai posé une question en premier, il me semble, répliqua Harry.

         - Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention, répliqua Tania d'un ton insolent. Tu peux répéter ?

         - Je t'ai demandé où tu étais passée, dit froidement Harry. Tu aurais dû être là depuis un moment.

         - Pour ce que je sais, cela ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et sors de ma chambre !

         Harry fut amusé par le regard mauvais de Tania. Il s'amusa pendant un moment à la défier du regard – une technique que Lucius Malefoy lui avait appris. Il lui avait expliqué que rien ne pouvait plus énerver Tania que ce regard là. Mais à la grande déception de Harry, elle resta parfaitement calme.

         Au bout d'un moment, Harry se décida enfin à bouger et quitta la chambre. Tant pis. Ce n'était que parti remise. Après tout, il avait encore toutes les vacances pour faire craquer Tania.

         Harry sourit. Il avait bien l'intention de la rendre folle.

****************

         Fin du sixième chapitre. Et une question pour clôturer. Vu que c'est moi qui tiens la plume (ou plutôt le clavier), je ne peux pas m'en rendre bien compte. Alors, est-ce que vous : 

A) adorez Tania (on peut toujours rêver)

B) aimez bien Tania

C) détestez Tania

D) haïssez Tania 

C'est juste pour me faire une opinion… En fait, si tout le monde la déteste, je vais la faire souffrir (c'est sadique) et si tout le monde l'aime bien, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop méchante avec elle…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Attaque, contreattaque

FF.net et TWWO présentent Rach33 dans LE GRAND RETOUR DU PACTE !!!!

Vous n'y croyez plus, pas vrai ? **ET BIEN NON ! VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS, VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !!!** Vrai de vrai ! Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un looooooooooong chapitre. Enfin… Aussi long que possible…

Pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois. Vous comprendrez pourquoi…

Petit aide-mémoire avant de commencer (ça fait tellement longtemps) : La nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est rendu chez eux avec la ferme intention de les tuer, James et Lily Potter ont conclue un pacte avec Voldemort : ils devront lui laisser leur fils lors de son onzième anniversaire… Anniversaire qui arrive trop vite au goût des parents. Ainsi, Harry est emmené au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi par ses parents, ce dont il se consolera plus tard en appelant Voldemort « Père ». Voldemort est très satisfait : la potion qu'il a indirectement donné à boire à Potter et qui était faite à base de son sang semble avoir fait ses effets. Mais Tania, sa fille ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Sa jalousie la pousse à sans cesse railler Harry et tous deux finissent par se haïr. Tania regrette bien vite son erreur : elle aurait dû laisser sa jalousie de côté et se faire de Harry un allié pour se débarasser plus facilement de lui. Elle tente de rattraper son erreur en confiant à son amie Gabrielle, élève de Gryffondor, le soin de s'occuper de lui et de gagner sa confiance pendant qu'elle fait ses achats sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Peine perdue. Pourtant, Tania reste convaincu que même son père ait réussit à corrompre Harry Potter, une infime partie de lui reste Gryffondor et elle a bien l'intention d'utiliser ce point faible pour démontrer à son père que Harry n'est pas digne d'être son héritier, contrairement à elle.

Je tiens à dire que Tania est la fille de Voldemort et je l'ai fait aussi ressemblante que possible à son père, ce que certains semblent ne pas remarquer. N'oubliez jamais : seuls ses interêts comptent à ses yeux !!! Cela vous aidera sûrement à mieux comprendre ce chapitre… et les précédents !

**Chapitre 7**

**Attaque, contre-attaque.**

Vers la mi-août, dans le Quartier Général de Lord Voldemort 

         - Maître… Roderick est revenu.

         - Qu'il vienne me faire son compte-rendu.

         Le Mangemort s'inclina et sortit, laissant son Maître seul avec ses soucis.

         Voilà maintenant deux semaines que trois de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors alors qu'ils remplissaient une mission pour lui. Le ministère s'était mis dans la tête de leur soutirer des informations sur leur Maître. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient tenu bon et n'avaient absolument rien dit. Pourtant Voldemort savait qu'avec le temps ils finiraient par craquer. Les différents sorts utilisés par les Aurors finiraient par avoir raison d'eux. Aussi avait-il décidé d'aller les sortir de leur pétrin le plus rapidement possible.

         Seulement, il n'était pas fou. Il serait suissidaire, même pour un grand sorcier comme lui de débarquer comme ça au Ministère. C'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Roderick Lewis, considéré par beaucoup comme un Auror très prometteur, espionner ses confrères pour lui.

         La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Auror qui se mit aussitôt à genoux devant son Maître.

         - Et bien ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

         - Mon Seigneur, Croupton, Black et Lestrange sont sous très haute surveillance. Il paraît presque impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. Cependant, j'ai appris qu'ils seront transférés à Azkaban dans la semaine en attendant d'être jugés – ils n'ont toujours pas parlés, ils ne sont donc plus d'aucune utilité au Ministère.

         - De combien de personnes se composera l'escorte ?

         - Seulement une dizaine d'Aurors, pas plus.

         - Quel jour ?

         - Jeudi prochain, Mon Seigneur. Ils quitteront le Ministère par le raiseau de Cheminette à 16 heures précises.

         - Bien. Tu peux partir, Lewis.

         Roderick Lewis s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

         - Je dérange ? demanda sèchement le nouvel arrivant.

         - Non, répondit calmement Voldemort.

         - Alors DEHORS ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du Mangemort.

         Lewis s'exécuta rapidement, ne tenant pas à faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur du jeune Maître.

         - Père, il faut absolument que je vous parle. Je suis inquiet. Depuis le début des vacances, Tania est sans cesse en vadrouilles. J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup…

         Voldemort leva la main pour l'arrêter et le regarda calmement.

         - Allons… Laisse-la donc faire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est pas dangereuse.

         Harry se renfrogna. Et voilà. Exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. D'accord, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs, mais _si_, elle _peut_ être dangereuse !

         « Il est important de toujours estimer un ennemi à sa juste valeur », lui avait souvent répété Voldemort. « Ne le sous-estime pas, cela peut t'être fatal. Le sûr-estimer sera tout aussi dangereux. Trouves toujours le juste milieu.

         - Mais comment le connaître, ce juste milieu ? avait alors demandé Harry.

         - Observe. Regarde ton ennemi droit dans les yeux. C'est la seule chose qui peut trahir ses pensées. S'il veut t'attaquer, tu le sauras bien avant qu'il ne le fasse et tu pourras réagir en conséquance. »

         Harry se souvenait très bien avoir à maintes reprises tenté d'accrocher le regard de Tania, sans pour autant réussir à déceler quoi que ce soit. Et c'était pour _ça_ qu'elle était tellement dangereuse aux yeux de Harry parce qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête et que malgrès tous ses efforts, il n'était pas encore parvenu à savoir où elle passait toutes ses nuits.

         Voldemort la sous-estimait. Elle lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

         « Mais Père n'a aucun danger à la sous-estimer » se dit Harry. « Elle n'est pas _son_ ennemie. Non. C'est la _mienne_, et uniquement la _mienne_ ! »

         La voix de son père la ramena alors à la réalité. Harry n'aimait pas son air soucieux. Il semblait se faire beaucoup de soucis, ces derniers temps.

         - Viens, mon fils. Approche !

         - Un ennui, Père ? questionna Harry tandis qu'il obéissait lentement.

         - Non, non… Je voudrais simplement ta première mission. Une mission de la plus haute importance.

         Harry garda le visage impassible, tel que le lui avait appris son père. Mais il sentait la fiertée bouillonnée en lui. Une mission ? De la plus haute importance ? Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir !

         - De quoi s'agit-il, Père ?

         - Comme tu le sais, commença Voldemort, mes trois plus brillants Mangemorts ont été arrêtés par le Ministère. Je viens d'apprendre qu'ils seront transphérés du Ministère à Azkaban jeudi.

         Harry jubila.

         - Souhaitez-vous que je prépare un comité d'accueil, Père ?

         Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry fut persuadé d'avoir vu une étincelle d'amusement cruel briller au fond des yeux de son père.

         - Cinq Mangemorts et deux Détraqueurs t'accompagneront.

         Dès qu'il fut de retur au Manoir, Harry appela les cinq Mangemorts qu'il avait soigneusement choisis pour les informer de la mission. Voldemort lui avait laissé une quasi-totale libertée : il choisissait qui il voulait, préparait tout comme il voulait. Sans doute cette mission servirait-elle de teste aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour évaluer la véritable valeur de Harry.

         Les Mangemorts quittèrent le grand sallon en transplanant. Seul, Harry révisa pour la quarantième fois son plan. Aucune faille. Tout ne pouvait que très bien se passer et Harry en serait hautement récompensé.

         C'est avec un sourire grand comme ça que Harry quitta le salon. Mais à peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'une autre porte, située à l'extrémitée proche du couloir, s'ouvrit.

         - Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? cracha Harry.

         Tania tourna le regard dans sa direction. De toute évidence, elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

         - Et bien au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, petit Potter, j'habite ici, répondit-elle d'un ton très calme. Et, à moins qu'un règlement inconnu de ma connaissance n'ait été récemment instauré, j'ai le droit de me promener où je veux, quand je veux. Y compris quand il s'agit d'aller nourrir les serpents du vivarium qui se trouve dans la cave, comme c'est le cas.

         - Et les sorties nocturnes à l'insue de tous ? Ca aussi, t'as le droit ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

         - Des sorties ? fit Tania, visiblement étonnée.

         - Des sorties. Tu sais, Tania, je crois que je vais devoir revoir mon jugement. Oui, tu n'es pas une bonne à rien, comme je le pensais. Il y a en effet un domaine dans lequel tu excelles. Oui, tu sais très bien jouer la comédie !

         - Oh, un compliment ! répliqua Tania d'une voix doucereuse [N/A : Façon Ombrage.. Grumf !] Trop aimable, Potter ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller voir ailleur si j'y suis.

         - Très bonne idée, marmonna Harry entre ses dents tandis que Tania disparaissait au bout du couloir.

         Tania s'arrêta une fois passé l'angle du mur, écoutant l'écho des pas de Harry s'éloigner dans la direction opposé à celle qu'elle venait de prendre.

         Ainsi il avait décroché sa première mission… Elle serra les dents, trouvant que son père accordait bien trop vite sa confiance à Potter. Du moins, bien trop vite à son goût.

         « Ca ne se passera certainement pas comme ça ! » ragea-t-elle interrieurement.

~¤o0o¤~

         Voldemort s'avança d'un pas et s'arrêta devant un nouveau Mangemort.

         - Severus ?

         - Il ne se passe rien de nouveau à Poudlard, Mon Seigneur. Dumbledore… 

Il y eut un léger sifflement de la part du cercle de Mangemort qui cessa aussitôt lorsque le Maître leur adresse un infime mouvement de tête agacé.

         - Dumbledore ne semble pas se soucier du jeune Potter comme vous le pensiez, Mon Seigneur.

         Les pupilles écarlates de Voldemort se dillatères de manière à peine perceptible, seul signe pouvant trahir ses pensées.

         - En est-tu sûr ?

         - Absolument, Maître.

         Voldemort le fixa un court instent, puis s'avança vers le Mangemort à la droite de Rogue.

         Un à un les Mangemorts continuèrent à faire leur rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ils le faisaient chaque semaine. Puis, lorsque le dernier eut terminé, ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, bavardant à voix basse.

         Tandis que nombre de ses confrères avaient déjà transplanés, Severus parcourait le couloir sombre en direction du Hall d'entrée où se trouvait la cheminée qui le ramènerait à Poudlard – quelle plaie de ne pas pouvoir transplanner dans l'enceinte du château !

         Il se figea lorsqu'une ombre apparut au détour du couloir, lui bloquant le passage.

-Tania ! Il est bien surprennant de te voir ici !

         - Oui, répliqua calmement Tania, il semble que j'ai un don pour sans cesse me trouver là où on m'attend le moins… C'est sûrement héréditaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire léger.

         Rogue leva un sourcil incrédule, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Car il était évident à ses airs qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui… Sûrement se disait-elle qu'elle arriverait à lui faire répéter ce qui avait été dit lors de la réunion…

         - Alors comme ça Dumbledore n'a posé aucune questions concernant Potter junior ? dit Tania sur le ton détaché de la conversation.

         … sauf si elle le sait déj !

         - Non.

         - Et bien, peut-être qu'il n'en pose pas parce qu'il connaît déjà les réponses, tu ne crois pas ?

         - Comment pourrait-il être au courent de quoi que ce soit ? demanda Rogue d'un ton qui se voulait poli.

         - Ah mais je ne sais pas, moi, répondit Tania dans un murmure parfaitement audible. C'est à _toi _de me le dire, non ?

         Rogue se raidit avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Se pouvait-il que Tania sache qu'il espionnait son père pour le compte de Dumbledore alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était l'inverse ? Mais si Tania s'était apperçut de quoi que ce soit, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. en vérité, elle lui envoya même un sourire complice.

         - Après tout, c'est toi, l'espion ! dit-elle joyeusement.

         - Oui, bien sûr, répondit Rogue en masquant soigneusement son soulagement.

         Tania sembla perdre alors tout interêt pour Rogue. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose d'invisible. Puis, au bout de deux minutes de silence tendu durant lequel Rogue n'osa pas bouger, Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Satan lui-même s'étirant sur ses fines lèvres.

         - Et les Potter, que deviennent-ils dans tout ça ?

         - Oh, j'ai entendu dire James avait laissé tombé son boulot et que Lily avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

         - Vraiment ? fit Tania.

         Bien sûr, elle le savait parfaitement, mais pour paraître encore plus convainquante, elle laissa échapper un petit rire cruel digne de son père.

         - Je me demande comment ils réagiront vendredi matin lorsqu'ils liront la Gazette !

         - Vendredi ?

         - Oui, vendredi. N'es-tu donc pas au courent, Severus ?

         - Au courent de quoi ?

         - Mon père vient de confier sa première mission à Harry !

         - Ah ? Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Rogue, espérant que Tania lui en dirait plus.

         Celle-ci eut un nouveau sourire pervers.

         - Et pas des moindres ! Il a été chargé de ramener les trois Mangemorts, Croupton, Black et Lestrange. Je crois qu'il a prévu de tendre une embuscade à l'arrivée à la prison. Oh oui, les Aurors vont avoir une drôle de surprise !

         Et une fois de plus, elle éclata de plus.

         - Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. On se reverra à Poudlard !

         Après l'avoir brièvement salué, elle tourna les tallons et partit d'un pas vif. Et voilà le travail ! Rogue allait se précipiter auprès de Dumbledore pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et Potter l'Embusqueur allait devenir Potter l'Embusqué.

~¤o0o¤~

Arf ! Finish ! Prochain chapitre : l'Attaque ! Niéhéh ! Et on y reverra…

Hum… J'essayerais de ne pas être aussi longue ! Lol. Non, en fait, je sais très précisément ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre 8, donc, comme il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire, vous devriez le voir arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine !


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'Attaque

**Rappel des 10 règles de bases à toute bonne entante :**

1 – On n'égorge pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

2 – On n'éventre pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

3 – On ne lacère pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

4 – On n'étripe pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

5 – On ne lapide pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

6 – On ne poignarde pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

7 – On n'empoisonne pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

8 – On ne strangule pas l'auteur pour son excessif retard

9 – L'auteur a tous les droits 

10 – L'auteur a toujours raison

Non mais sérieux, bénissez l'incompétance et l'ennuis de ma prof d'anglais ! TOUT le chapitre a été écrit durant ses cours. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée de voirs à quel point ceux-ci m'inspirent… j'avais absolument pas prévu cette fin en queue de poisson…

~¤o0o¤~

**Chapitre 8**

**L'Attaque**

- En êtes-vous certains, Severus ? demenda Dumbledore d'un air las.

- Absolument, Monsieur le Directeur.

Les coudes sur son bureau, Dumbledore enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieux et fatiqué au cours des cinq dernières années. McGonagall lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle se tenait debout face au bureau directorial, le dos légèrement courbé, signe infime de son immence fatigue et de son désarois. De leur côté, le professeur Rogue et l'Auror Black serraient les dents, l'air soucieu. Quant à James Potter, il faisait les cents pas dans le bureau, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, sans faire aucun commentaire.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent, c'est d'essayer de limiter les dégâts, soupira Dumbledore.

- Il faut profiter de l'occasion pour le ramener ! dit soudain Sirius.

Rogue laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- C'est ça, oui ! Kidnappons Potter Junior ! Excellante idée ! Je te rappelle que, bien qu'il n'ait que douze ans, il a maintenant, au cas où on n'aurait pas assez insisté sur ce point, le niveau d'un bon Mangemort, si ce n'est plus !

- Ca va, ça va… c'était juste une idée en l'air !

Le silence s'installa, rompu au bout de quelques secondes par McGonagall.

- Alors, Albus ? Que proposez-vous de faire ?

Le professeur ne prononça aucune parole durant un moment, comme s'il préférait faire n'impote quoi d'autre que de se prononcer sur le sujet. Les membres de l'Ordre attendirent, tendus et silencieux. Mais Dumbledore ne prenait toujours pas la parole, caressant sa longue barbe de haut en bas, pensif. Fumseck laissa alors échapper une note impatiente qui le fit légèrement sursautter.

- Nous irons là-bas, dit-il finalement. Mais nous n'interviendront que si les choses tournent mal.

- C'est une excellante idée, dit une voix rauque.

James Potter avait parlé d'un ton ferme, désidé à saisir sa chance.

- Attendons-les à Azkaban.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le bureau. James remarqua qu'autour de lui, tout le monde évitait son regard.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit très prudent pour vous d'aller là-bas, James, dit prudemment Dumbledore.

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage de Jemes Potter disparurent presquent aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ? lança-t-il sur un ton sec, presque de défi. Parce que c'est de _mon fils_ dont il est question ?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore sans détours.

James sembla perdre l'usage de la parole durant un instent. Il jette un regard désespéré à Sirius, attendant un soutient de la part de son vieil ami de toujours. Mais celui-ci contemplait obstinément le cadre de l'un des portraits.

- Très bien ! s'écria-t-il alors. _Très bien_ !

Il tourna les tallons et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte si fort que les murs tramblèrent. Les portraits qui avaient manqué de se décrocher sous le choc protestèrent à grands cris. McGonagall, Rogue et Black, ne leur portant aucune attention, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas cillé.

- Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

La voix sarcastique et tonitruante de Rogue retentit alors :

- Bien sûr, seulement l'ennuis, c'est que ça fait _un an_ qu'il a besoin « d'un peu plus de temps » !

~¤o0o¤~

Les prisonniers ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Les Aurors seraient surpris par les Mangemorts, eux-même ne s'attendant pas à voir débarquer l'Ordre du Phénix et…

Tania jubilait*

Cachée des regards par une cape d'invisibilité, elle avait cependant pris soin de repérer l'endroit où se cachait Fol Œil pour mettre un obstacle de plus entre elle et lui. C'était le seul moyen de tromper son œil magique car ceux-ci ne pouvaient voir qu'à travers une seule barrière, pas deux.

Elle parcourut le futur champs de bataille des yeux. La coure intérieur de la forteresse était remplis de caisses renfermant ce qui devait la pâle imitation de nourriture servie aux prisonniers qui venait dêtre livrée une heure auparavant par bateau. Quelques arbres dénudés et des buissons rabougris perçaient de temps à autre la mauvaise herbe carbonisée par le soleil d'été. Tania leva le regard au-delà des murs grisâtres et des ouvertures pourvues de barreaux vers le ciel bleu. Le soleil n'était certe pas à son plus haut niveau, mais il tappait fort, et pourtant elle frisonna. La présence des Détraqueurs ne parvint pourtant pas à la débarasser de son excitation… Oh oui, ça allait être une belle bataille ! Et Potter s'en souviendrait comme la pire humiliation de sa vie.

Ce dernier, caché par les hautes herbes et un buisson asséché, s'assurait d'un regard que tous ses Mangemorts étaient bien à leur place respective. Il repassa en revue pour la 658ème fois son plan. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait comi une erreur, que l'intervention allait tourner au vinaigre. Mais non, c'était impossible, il ne _pouvait pas _commettre d'erreur. Tout se passerait très bien et Père serait fier de lui.

La prison était calme. Un silence de mort  y reignait. Un vent chaud fit flaichir les hautes herbes jaunies. Malgrès cette chaleur étouffante, Harry eut la chaur de poule.

- Saletés de Détraqueurs ! marmonna-t-il.

Bien qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ou deux dans la forteresse – les autres ayant rejoint les rangs de Voldemort – sans parler des deux qui accompagnaient les Mangemorts, leurs pouvoirs n'en restaient pas moins effrayants. Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser distraire !

A ce moment-là, la bouble porte en fer au fond de la cour s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. Trois sorciers, chacun fermement tenus par deux Aurors apparurent. Quatre autres Aurors, baguette en main, les accompagnaient.

Les Mangemorts attendirent que tout ce joli monde arrive au milieu de la cour pour sortire de leur cachette, baguette en avant. Les Aurors réagirent au quart de tour, pointant leur propre baguette, mais ils étaient encerclés, sans aucune issue possible. Personne n'attaqua. Pendant un instent, la scène sembla se figer dans le temps.

Puis Harry apparut. Il était le seul Mangemort à ne pas porter de cagoule. Comme l'avait dit son père, ça ne servait à rien pour lui qui n'avait aucune raison de cacher son identité.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la météo. Il me sembla que la moindre des politesses est quand même d'être à l'heure quand on a rendez-vous avec la Mort !

Alors, brusquement, un grand fraquas, tel un coup de tonerre, retentit à travers la forteresse. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout, balayant la quasi-totalité de la surface de la cour, ricochant contre les boucliers magiques et les murs, brûlant ou faisant exploser arbres et buissons. Les trois prisonniers à présent libres de leurs mouvements, n'ayant aucune baguette pour se défendre, préférèrent se réfugier derrière les caisses de nourriture restées là.

Tania ne dû son salut qu'à ses impressionnants réflexes et à sa souplesse. Elle imita les prisonniers et alla se réfugier derrière l'un des arbres, oubliant totalement qu'elle devait mettre plus de deux obstacles entre elle et Fol Œil.

- Sirius ! Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une fille cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité, derrière cet arbre, l ! dit Margrey en pointant du doigt l'arbre en question.

- Tu en es sûr, Alastor ?

- Oui. Elle doit avoir seize, peut-être dix-sept ans.

L'Auror Black fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une mineure fiche ici ?

- Aucune idée. On ferait peut-être bien de prévenir Albus.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Black.

Il disparut presque aussitôt dans un claquement sonore que personne d'autre que Maugrey ne put entendre parmis le tonerre assourdissant des formules hurlées et des sorts qui fusaient. Maugrey fixait la bataille entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts tout en gardant son œil magique fixé sur Tania qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbée par le combat entre Potter et deux Aurors.

- Mais c'est qu'il va finir par les avoir, cet immonde bâtard, marmona-t-elle.

Soudain, un garnd cris retentit à travers toute la forteresse, couvrant le fracas qui faisait rage.

- Dumbledore ! _DUMBLEDORE !_

Harry fit aussitôt volte-face, évitant de justesse un éclair de stupéfixion. Il répliqua par un _Avada Kedavra_ qui atteignit l'Auror en plein cœur.

Avec Dumbledore que débarquait, il n'avait à présent plus le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'Harry donne l'ordre de replis. Dans le désordre qui régnait, il chercha les prisonniers qu'ils étaient venus et les trouva toujours cachés derrière leur caisse de nourriture. Ils devraient au moins être capables de prendre la fuite.

- On se replit ! Vite, on se replit !** cria-t-il.

Les Mangemorts se regroupèrent alors autour des trois prisonniers et, à grands coups d'Avada Kedavra et d'Endoloris parvinrent difficilement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au portes en fer. Une fois celle-ci franchie, le groupe se disloque rapidement : ils n'étaient à présent plus à l'interieur d'Azkaban, ils pouvaient à présent transplanner librement. Harry resta plus longtemps que les autres, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde rentrerait bien au bercail.

Cependant, lorsque le Dernier Mangemort eut disparu et qu'il s'apprêtait à transplanner à son tour, un bras l'agrippa. Par pur réflexe, Harry se tourna vivement, baguette pointée sur la gorge nue de son agresseur.

- Harry, non ! dit une voix désespérée.

Sous le choc, Harry fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux larmoyant et si familiers, une haine tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu le saisit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme d'un geste brusque, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Harry, Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Harry ? Merlin, que t'a-Il fait ? Mon fils !

Harry recula comme s'il venait de recevoir une giffle.

- Comment _osez-vous ?_ s'écria-t-il. Comment _osez-vous_ me regarder en face, comment _osez-vous_ m'apeller votre fils, vous qui m'avez vendu pour suaver votre vie, vous qui m'avez menti toute ma vie !

- C'est faux ! s'écria James. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, tu ne comprends pas !

- J'en sais suffisament assez pour comprendre ! répliqua froidement Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dumbledore franchir précipitemment la double porte, et il l'entendit clairement prononcer une formule. Mais il fut plus rapide et disparut dans un claquement. Le sort fusa à l'endroit où il s'était tenu une fraction de seconde plus tôt, sans rien atteindre.

Le calme était revenu dans la forteresse, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dumbledore posa un regard réprobateur sur James Potter qui fixait le sol, honteux et brisé par les paroles de Harry.

- Je vous avait pourtant dit de ne pas venir, James.

La voix de Dumbledore ne sonnait nullement comme un reproche. Au contraine, elle se voulait compatissante et rassurante.

Tania, qui avait tout vu depuis l'arrivée de James, ne ramarqua pas le frôlement de cape qui se fit entendre derrière elle, trahissant la présence de Maugrey.

- _Stupéfix !_

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, me direz-vous ? J'vous l'ai dit, les cours d'anglais m'inspirent, j'avais pas du tout prévu de l'inclure dans la bataille ^_^

** Réplique emprintée à Jack (cf Animorph)

**Rappel des 10 règles de bases à toute bonne entante :**

1 – On n'égorge pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

2 – On n'éventre pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

3 – On ne lacère pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

4 – On n'étripe pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

5 – On ne lapide pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

6 – On ne poignarde pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

7 – On n'empoisonne pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

8 – On ne strangule pas l'auteur pour son abusif chapitre

9 – L'auteur a tous les droits 

10 – L'auteur a toujours raison

QUELQU'UN peut-il m'expliquer ce qui m'a pris de faire une fin pareille ??? Ca va rajouter quatre ou cinq chapitres, cette fantaisie… Moi qui pensais arriver à la fin de la fic, je vais encore y être dessus un bon moment…

Bon, à part ça, reprennons les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Dix reviews ou rien !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Terrain d'entente

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué, pas vrai ? Bon ! Sérieusement, faut que j'arrête de publier avec tant de retard. Je vais vraiment finir par ne plus avoir de lecteurs du tout !

Bon, comme d'hab, faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Chapitre 9**

**Terrain d'entente**

Maugrey poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre pour poser le corps innanimé lévitant au bout de sa baguette sur le lit. Dumbledore, Black et Potter pénétrèrent dans la chambre à sa suite et tous se rassemblèrent autour du lit pour fixer Tania, l'air songeur. Seul James ne participait pas à cette « contemplation », trop occupé à repenser au regard haineux et dégoûté que lui avait lancé son fils lorqu'il l'avait reconnu. Son cœur se mettait à saigner un peu plus chaque fois qu'il réentendait les paroles qu'il lui avait jetté à la figure.

- Tu la connais, Albus ? demanda Fol Œil, ramenant James à la réalité.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, caressant songeusement sa longue barbe argentée. C'est une élève de Serpentard.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Tania Blanchet. J'ignore tout de son père et j'en connais très peu sur sa mère. En revanche, son grand-père maternel était un Mangemort. Il a un jour désobéit à un ordre direct de Voldemort, mais n'a, pour autant que je sache, jamais été puni.

- Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Non, admit Dumbledore. Le mieux serait de l'interroger elle-même. Alastor ?

Maugrey leva sa baguette vers l'adolescente et murmura « Enervatum ». Tania ne sembla pas réagir tout de suite. Puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant un peu partout pour tenter de savoir où elle était.

- Bonjours, dit aimablement Dumbledore.

Le regard de Tania croisa les yeux pétillants du professeur.

- Oh non, soupira-t-elle d'un air soudain très ennuyé.

- Oh si, répliqua Maugrey avec rudesse.

Dumbledore lui lança aussitôt un regard de reproche auquel Tania ne fit nullement attention.

- Ah, ce cher vieux Maugrey ! dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire carnacier. Faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention, moi !  J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me dire où vous m'avez emmenée ?

- Certainement pas ! répliqua Sirius, nullement impressionné par l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve. Et ici, c'est à _nous_ de poser les questions !

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'en poserais pas, répondit Tania d'un air détaché.

Elle lança un regard presque ennuyé autour d'elle.

- Alors c'est ça, le fabuleux quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix ? – Ah, c'est vrai, pardon, pas de questions… Enfin, c'est quand un peu sombre !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Tania s'efforçait de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ils allaient lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait à Azkaban. Elle pouvait mentir, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore le saurait. En fait, plus elle mentirait et plus ils poseraient de questions. Plus ils poseraient de questions, plus le temps passerait. Et, inévitablement, plus le temps passerait, plus son père aurait de chances de s'appercevoir de son abscence.

« C'est pas juste ! Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de rédiger mon testament ! » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

DONC, pour ne pas perdre trop de ce si précieux temps, il lui fallait dire la vérité. MAIS cette même vérité ferait qu'ils refuseraient de la laisser partir.

Problème.

Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres. Oui ! Elle avait encore une infime chance. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est que Rogue la voit… Bon, bon, bon… Il ne restait plus qu'à prévoir la réaction de chacun pour parvenir à obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait…

Simple !

En théorie.

- Ah, Mademoiselle fait la maline ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Oui, j'ai toujours été très douée pour ça !

L'Auror allait répliquer vertement lorsque le professeur Dumbledore le coupa.

- Que faisiez-vous à Azkaban ?

- Je me baladais, répondit Tania d'un ton innocent et légèrement amusé.

- Vous vous baladiez ? répéta Sirius, visiblement irrité.

- Ouais. J'voulais aller à la plage, mais je me suis perdue en route !

- Perdu en route, voyez-vous ça ?

- Auriez-vous des problèmes d'audition, Mr Black ? demanda froidement Tania.

Sirius serra les poings, comme pour les empêcher de se glisser jusqu'à sa baguette. Cette petite peste insolente et prétentieuse méritait une bonne correction !

- Albus, intervint Maugrey, nous irions sans doute plus vite si on lui faisait boire du Véritaserum.

- Sans doute, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement déçu du peu de coopération que manifestait la jeune fille. James ? Pourriez-vous aller en chercher auprès du professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit James avec raideur.

Les dents de Tania émirent un horrible grincement. Non, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un aille chercher cette fichue potion, il fallait que ce soit _Rogue_ qui l'emmène ! RO-GUEUH ! R-O-G-U-E ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué, quand même !

Sa seule chance de survie en dépendait.

[ De survie… Ouais, enfin, en même temps, s'ils refusaient de la laisser partir, son père avait peu de chance de mettre la main sur elle…

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça, finalement…

« Ta guelle, la Petite Voix ! J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes maintenant. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! » se dit Tania.

« D'ennuis ? Tu appelles-ça des ennuis ?? Mais elle est suissidaire, la Grosse Voix ! Je veux pas rester dans le même corps que toi ! Tu va nous faire tuer !! »

« J'ai dit : **_TA GUELLE_** !! » ] (1)

James quitta la pièce qui devint totalement silencieuse. Sirius, le regard lointain, se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, fixait le ciel gris à travers le fenêtre crasseuse de la chambre. Maugrey, lui, gardait ses deux yeux rivés sur Tania qui restait totalement indférante.

Des grondements sours de vois graves montèrent alors des escaliers. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un James rouge de colère, et un Rogue au nez retroussé – signe chez lui d'un intense agacement.

- _IL _a tenu à venir apporter la potion de lui-même, explique froidement James.

-Je préfère la remettre en main propre, répondit calmement Rogue.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est ça ?

- C'est sans doute héréditaire ! dit la voix moqueuse de Tania.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister, trop soulagée pour rester silencieuse. (NdA : _hum, hum…_)

Rogue se figea sur place.

- Tania !

Les joues de Rogue perdirent le peu de couleurs qu'elles avaient.

- Oh, Sevichou, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Dois-je en conclure que tu es au service de Dumbledore ? Remarque, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise…

[ « Arrête, la Grosse Voix, tu va finir par ruinner **MON** plan »

« C'est pas possible, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Je t'aide, là, Petite Voix _idiote_ ! Si je ne les fais pas parler, ils vont me faire boire cette saloperie ! »

« Mé-euh ! Je suis pas idiote ! » ]

Sirius laissa échapper un long sifflement rauque.

- Vous vous _connaissez_ ?

Un nouveau rictus étira les lèvres de Tania.

- Mais je t'en pris, explique-leur donc, Sevichou…

Maugrey, Sirius, James et Dumbledore avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur Rogue.

- C'est la fille biolegique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous sursauttèrent, y compris Dumbledore.

- Quoi ??

- Pardon ??

- Tu plaisantes ??

Tania éclatat d'un grand rire aiguë et froid.

- Oui, c'est généralement l'effet que ça provoque !

- Et bien voilà une surprise innatendue, dit Dumbledore le regard plus perçant que jamais.

- Ce qui n'xplique toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, à Azkaban !

- Allons, Mr Maugrey, pas d'agressivité, s'il vous plait ! fit Tania d'un ton faussement irrité. Je vous dirais toute la vérité si vous me laissez partir sans histoires.

- Te laisser partir ! aboya Rogue. Tu t'empresserais d'aller dire à ton père que je suis au service de Dumbledore !

Tania pris soudainement conscience qu'elle avait cette fois perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Il fallait maitenant jouer carte sur table. Ce serait tout ou rien.

- Mais je l'ai toujours sut, mon Sevichou, dit Tanai d'une voix mieilleuse. Et cela m'a tujours été bien utile de ne l'avoir jamais dit à mon père. Comme lorsque je t'ai révélé mine de rien que Père avait confié à Potter junior sa première mission. Tu t'es empressé d'aller tout rapporter à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce que je faisais à Azkaban. J'admrais **MON** travail.

Tania se tût, les yeux étincelants. Elle avait parlé d'une voix lente et calme, comme pour savourer l'effet de chacun des mots sur son auditoire.

Le teint de Rogue prit une jolie teinte jaunâtre.

- Tu avais tout prémédité, dit-il avec dégoût. Tu prévoyais la moindre de nos réactions…

- Oui, avoua calmement Tania. Ou du moins, j'ai essayé. Car malgrès tous mes efforts, Potter a réussit à ramener les prisonniers, et ce malgrès la présence de l'Ordre, ce qui lui rapportera les plus grands honneurs.

- Vous vouliez qu'il échoue… marmonna James, plus pour lui que pour Tania.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui pour le fixer intensément.

- Bien sûr que je le voulais !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?!? Parce que comme Rogue vous l'a sans doute déjà expliqué, mon père a décidé de faire de Potter son Héritier !

Tania conclut à l'air désespéré de James qu'il en avait été informé, mais qu'il avait refusé d'y croire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous gêne donc tant dans le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille faire d'Harry son héritier ? questionna Maugrey avec avidité.

Ah, la jolie question piège !

- Vous non plus vous ne le voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tania comme si Maugrey n'était jamais intervenu.

Maugrey ouvrit la bouche, mais James fut plus rapide.

- Bien sûr que nous ne le voulons pas ! Je veux retrouver mon fils, je veux que ma femme retrouve le sourire, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Les yeux de Tania s'illuminèrent. Le voilà le maillon faible qui la sauverait ! Le pigeon qui lui servirait d'appas ! Servi sur un plateau d'argent !

- Depuis le début, j'œuvre pour que mon père ne parvienne pas à corrompre l'esprit de votre fils, et je reconnais que j'ai jusqu'à présent lamentablement échoué. Mais je pourrais y arriver si vous m'aidez !

Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel James lança des regards désespérés à Dumbledore. Finalement, le vieil homme soupira.

- Très bien.

Harry était excédé. Oh, bien sûr, il avait été félicité au-delà de toutes ses espérances par Père pour avoir réussit sa mission malgrès l'intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts le craignaient et le respectaient à présent autant que s'il était leur maître, mais un nuage noir demerait. Il ne cessait de repenser à la confrontation avec son _vrai _père. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il revoyait l'espression de James et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Pour couronner le tout, son souffre-douleur n'était pas au Manoir.

Ah si, le voilà.

**- TAAANNNIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!**

Tania se tourna vers Harry tandis que celui-ci traversait le grand salon pour venir se planter face à elle. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Oh, bonjours, Ririchou ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

La bonne humeur de Tania ainsi que le surnom ridicule ne fit que mettre le Ririchou en question un peu plus hors de lui.

- Où étais-tu passée ?!?

- Chez Eva, répondit Tania d'une voix claironnante. Tu verrais sa nouvelle collection d'instruments de tortures, c'est une véritable _merveille_ !

Et en fredonnant avec légèreté, elle laissa un Harry rouge piment planté au beau milieu du salon.

Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai toujours ce nom à la bouche ? J'ai un moment pensé à Turner, mais _Tania Turner _sonne un peu trop _Tina Turner_…

Cf Flash Back du chapitre 2. Voici donc la réponse à une question qui a été posée en review. J'espère que le mystère est maintenant résolu !

(1) Les passages entre crochets sont de petites improvisations que j'ai rédisé lorsque j'ai recopié le texte à l'ordi. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le manque de sommeil ne me réussit vraiment pas !


End file.
